Baileys Story
by cowgoil10
Summary: Bailey's story of how she met the boys and fell in love with one...UPDATED! Chapter 23 up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'm back for good! I'm gonna finish this story, I PROMISE!
1. All about me

_AN: Me and my friends are working on these stories. I am trying to get my friend to get the first story up so you can read it. Angel's story and Bailey's story take place during the same time they are just different POV's. After these stories is Doodle's story (its already posted...by Enchanted Pigs). We are working really hard to get this all put up as soon as possible! P.S. I don't own any thing except Bailey and her adoptive family. Angel owns herself and any characters in brooklyn except for Spot (but she would like to own him! hehe) ON TO THE STORY!_

Most people, at some point in their lives, feel that they were never suppose to live, that they  
were a mistake. At some point you feel that everything you thought you knew was wrong and that you don't really know who you are.  
  
I thought I knew who I was until I found out that my family isn't my real family. My parents   
aren't my real parents. My siblings aren't my real siblings.  
  
My name is Bailey. I grew up thinking that Robert and Rebecca Bloom were my parents and that their children, Allison and Andrew, were my sister and brother. Until the day I was 9 I believed this.  
  
I had lived across the street from my real family the whole time. Angel, my real sister, was my  
best friend and I had no clue how close we really were. Her older brother, Scott, was a friend of mine, too. And even baby Kevin.  
  
One day, I was playing over at Angel's house when her mother called me inside. She told me it was very important and that Angel should go out to play while she talked to me. Angel left and her mother told me the story of how she was pregnant with twins and she couldn't keep both of us or our father would surely kill one of us. She said that she told Rebecca, a nurse, and Rebecca and her husband agreed to take me in. She told me that my real name was Annabelle and that they changed it for my protection, in case my father ever found out.  
  
It was shocking news at first but then I went over to the house just to talk to her; at least one  
day a week. Scott found out about the meetings and listened in on one. He was caught and told never to speak of it to Angel until she was old enough.  
  
It should have been pretty obvious that we were twins, having the same birth day and being born only 5 minutes apart, but I didn't think about it.  
  
Soon after I reached my 10th birthday my real mother died. It was hard on Scott, Angel, and Kevin. It was extremely hard on me...I barely got to know her before she died...I barely knew my own mother. It was heart breaking...  
  
I visited her grave regularly, mostly by myself, but occasionally with Scott. I put red roses on her  
grave everytime, those were her favorites.  
  
4 year later, Angel, Scott, and Kevin move away to find a better place to live; better jobs. And I remained alone...  
  
When they had gone I went to Andrew for comfort, but even he couldn't help because he would be leaving for college soon. I never dared turning to Allison. We had an understanding; we understood the hate we shared for the other. I never saw much of her because she was alway off in boarding school, sent off without a choice, while I always had the choice of staying in public schools. That is most likely why she hates me, but I hate her because she is evil.  
  
When I reached 17, Robert's job had moved to Manhattan and so we had to move. I already loved it there. The noises of newsies shouting out headlines was music to my ears and the people running about were magic to my eyes.

I decided to postpone packing and took a walk. I made sure to notice all the street names so I didn't get lost.I was walking down Duane st. when I saw a familiar boy. I try to put a name with the face, but I was too far away. Then, I locked eyes with him. He looks confused at first and then realization dawned on me.  
  
It was Scott!  
  
"Scott!" I yelled running over towards him.  
  
"Bailey? He questioned as he stood up.

_PLEASE R/R!!!_


	2. Meeting up with Scott

"Bailey? What are you doing here?" He asked as he held her in a tight hug.  
  
"My dad's job transfered over here and I'm so glad! How have you been? Where are Angel and Kevin?" I asked.  
  
"Well, see...that the thing...remember Trevor?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget that creep? He hit on every girl that passed him by. Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, he kinda...kidnapped her. We're going to get her though so don't worry." He reasured.  
  
"Oh my god! When did that happen?" I asked, slightly panicked.  
  
"Last week. Don't worry, she'll be fine." He tried to convince me and I gave a slight smile to make him think I was all right.  
  
"Who are your friends?" I asked, pointing to the 3 boys standing behind them.  
  
"Oh, sorry. This is Spot, Race, and Jack." He said pointing to each one. "Guys this is Bailey."   
  
"She ya girlfriend, Scott?" Asked Spot, smirking.  
  
"EWW!! No, I'm not his girlfriend!" I shouted.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Bai." Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm more like a sister." I said to Spot.   
  
"Spot is Angel's boyfriend." Scott said unhappily.  
  
"Oh, really?" I said thoughtfully. "Thats nice." I looked him over. He had piercing blue/gray eyes. He looked like he was in charge; he seemed very controling. But past the image I saw pain. He missed Angel...He must really love her. I liked him already.  
  
Then I looked over at the other boys. Race was smoking a cigar and grinning at me. He was cute in an odd way, his smile was soft and friendly. He was slightly shorter than me and he was italian.  
  
I looked at Jack and I couldn't believe my eyes. This was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen; and it seemed like he knew it. He had a cowboy hat and a bandana hanging around his neck. His smile made my knees go weak. His eyes were a river of hazel, they told their own story and she saw them flicker with happiness.  
  
"...Bailey? Did you hear anything that I said?" Scott asked, pinching my arm.  
  
"OW! Why'd you do that? What did you say?" I snapped back to reality, not really wanting to leave my fantasy world.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to go up and see Kevin. He's inside." He pointed to the building behind him. The sign read 'Newsboys Lodging House.'   
  
"Sure, lets go." I said and we started inside. Jack, Race, and Spot were already upstairs when Scott stopped me.  
  
"Listen, Bai. I saw you looking at Jack and I want you to know he just had a really bad break up with his girlfriend and I don't want you to get hurt." Scott rambled.  
  
"Stop! One, I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself and two, If something happens between Jack and I its between Jack and me, okay?" I interupted.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"No! You either agree whole heartedly or don't agree at all." I said crossing my arms across my chest.  
  
"Fine. You're right. I shouldn't but in."  
  
"Good boy." I said and ran up the stairs as he chased me.

_R/R! You know you want to!_


	3. Playin' poker with the boys

_AN:_ Gracie Jane_- the father is a real creep, you'll see it in later chapters and in 'Angel's story' once I convince my friend to put it up. And yes I LOVE Ryan Gosling! Have you seen the Notebook?_ TheAngryPrincess13_- Yes, I knew he was going to be batman! I'm so excited to see it! Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing! Now, on to the story!_

We reached the bunkroom and were met with many pairs of eyes. Some boys let out whistles while others just stared.  
  
"Boys, dis is Bailey." Spot introduced.  
  
"Who is she...ya new goil?" asked a newsie with an eyepatch. Everyone in the bunkroom tried to hide their laughter.  
  
"ha ha ha, Blink very funny. Naw, she's a friend ah Scott, Angel, and Kevin. Speakin' ah Kevin, where is he?" Spot asked looking around the room.  
  
"I'm right here, Spot. What do you need." He said as he emerged from the washroom.   
  
"Heya, Kevin!" I said so he would notice me.  
  
"BAILEY!" He screamed and ran into my open arms.  
  
"OH! Now I get it; She's Kevin's goil!" Blink joked and everybody laughed, not bothering to hold it in.  
  
"Bailey, what are you doin' here?" Kevin asked.   
  
"My dad got transfered here. I'm so happy to see you! You've grown up over the past couple of years." I said ruffling his hair.  
  
"Let me introduce ya to da guys!" He suggested and pointed at each one as he called their names. When their names were called, each gave a slight nod or wave to me.   
  
"So many names to remember!" I laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually." Scott said as he patted me on the back.  
  
"Hey, Bailey. You play poker?" Race asked mischeviously as he shuffled a deck of cards.  
  
"hmmm...I've heard of it." I lied and walked over to sit across from Race. "But I don't know how to play...will you teach me?"  
  
"Shoah! Its real simple actually."  
  
About 15 minutes later...  
  
"So, Race. Is 2 queens and 3 Aces good?" I asked smugly. Everyone playing groaned and threw their cards in the middle.  
  
"Yea, its called a full house! You've won 3 in a row! Let me see your hand." He grabbed my cards and looked at them. His eyes went wide and then he looked back at me. "You don't have a full house!"  
  
"Oh, I knew that! I was just asking!" I said innocently and everyone groaned again as I grabbed my winnings. "I'm still learning, Race! This is a fun game!" I laughed. "Anyone wanna play again?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"NO!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.  
  
"Fine! You don't have to yell!" I said and stood up. "Maybe I should head home, Scott. Its getting pretty late."  
  
"Well, why don't you just call your house adn tell them your staying here tonight. Its too late to be walking home." Scott offered.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I said and went downstairs to make the phone call. It took a lot of convincing, but they agreed with Scott that it was too late for me to be walking home.  
  
"All set. I'm staying here tonight." I said as I walked into the room.  
  
"I'll show ya a room ya can stay in." Jack said and lead me up another flight of stairs. We went down a hall way with a bunch of doors and he lead me into the first room. "Dis is Angel's room...You can sleep here until she gets back." Jack said.  
  
"Thanks, Jack." I smiled at him.  
  
"Do you...do ya wanna go up on da roof...an' talk? Get ta know each udda betta?" Jack suggested looking at the floor instead of my face.  
  
"Sure." I replied and his head shot up as if he expected me to say no.  
  
"Okay, let's go." He said leading me to a window and then up to the roof.

_You know you want to REVIEW!_


	4. Talkin' with Jack

_Thanks to **Joker is Poker with a J, TheAngryPrincess13, **and **Gracie Jane **for reviewing! Glad you are enjoying the story! Now lets get back to the story!_

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I stared out at the sky, stars shining brightly, the full moon...it was truely beautiful.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.   
  
I turned to look at him, slightly startled. "I was just looking at the sky...its beautiful out here at night, isn't it?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable talking to a complete stranger alone...in the dark...  
  
"Yeah, it is. I come up here to think a lot." He replied and sat down on the edge of the roof.  
  
I followed his lead and sat next to him. "And what do you think about?" I questioned curiously.  
  
"Lots ah things. A couple of months ago I came up here ta think about da strike. 'fore dat I came up here ta think 'bout Santa Fe. Now I think about my break up with Sarah Jacobs..." He said softly, avoiding eye contact on the last one.  
  
"Why did ya break up, if ya don't mind my askin'." I asked softly.  
  
"Ah, it was getting too tough. She was always woikin' and so was I...an' when I wasn't, she wanted me ta be wid her all da time. I didn't want dat cause I like ta spend time wid da guys, too, ya know? It was kinda mutual, but I wanted out more den she did." He answered truthfully.  
  
"Well..." I said awkwardly.   
  
"Yeah..." He replied.  
  
"Well, if you ever need ta talk, I'ma good listener." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks. I might take ya up on dat sometime." He said with a small laugh.   
  
Our eyes met and locked. He started to move closer to me and brought a hand up to tuck a loose hair behind my ear. He was about to kiss me when I turned away. "Listen, Jack. Ya just broke up wid ya goil an' I'm not too good of a rebound goil so maybe we should get ta know each udda better 'fore we do dis, okay?" I said softly, not looking at him because I still didn't trust my emotions enough yet...I wasn't sure if I could stop him if he tried again...  
  
"All right...if dats whatcha want, I won't make ya do anything ya don't wanna." He said with a long sigh. "C'mon, its starting to get a lil bit cold out here. Lets go inside." He said standing up and offered a hand.  
  
We went inside and started to go our seperate ways, but not before Jack kissed my hand and said goodnight. "Jack, wait...I don't want to ask you this, but...well, I don't wanna stay in here by you...nevermind...I shouldn't have asked..." I fumbled with my words.  
  
"Are you asking me ta stay wid ya tonight?" He managed to put together out of my rambling.  
  
"Well, yeah, but ya don't hafta. I'll be fi-"  
  
"I kin stay here tonight. I'll sleep on da top bunk an' you kin sleep on da bottom one...'kay?" He said walking over to the bunkbeds.  
  
"Well...are you sure? Because if you don't wanna-"  
  
"I'm shoah. Anybody evah tell ya dat ya talk to much?" He asked hopping onto the top bunk.  
  
"Everybody does...Its part of my charm." I smiled, relaxed that I wouldn't be alone in a place I'd never been to before.  
  
"G'night, Bailey." Jack said after I laid down.  
  
"G'night, Jack." I replied.  
  
The next day, Scott came into the room and screamed at me. I was tuning him out as I got out of the bed. I looked at the top bunk and Jack was no longer there.  
  
"Where'd Jack go?" I asked ignoring what he said before.  
  
"Oh, dats cute, Bailey. Dat's real cute. What was he doin' in here in da foist place?! You don't know him and ya sleep in da same room wid him all night! What is wrong wid ya?! For all ya know he coulda been a serial killer!" Scott tried to lecture me, but I merely went about the lodging house with him following behind me.   
  
After the last comment I stopped and turned to face Scott. He was steaming with anger. "What did I tell ya last night 'bout my personal life? If anything happens between me an' Jack its between him an' me. Got it Scott?" I said and started to walk away. Then I turned back again and said "I can't believe ya said dat ya friend coulda been a serial killer just ta make me not like him...I know he couldn't be a serial killer...He's too cute." I smiled and then left.  
  
Scott still followed. "Listen, Bai, ya right an' stuff, 'bout me stayin' outta ya business, but please neva tell me when ya like a guy or think he's cute...especially Jack..." He laughed.   
  
I laughed, too. "All right, as long as ya stop playin' big brudda!" I shot back at him.  
  
"I could neva do dat. I'll always be ya big brudda." He said seriously. "When'd ya visit her grave last?"  
  
"Couple ah days 'fore we left. I gave her some roses ta last fer a while." I said softly, knowing he was talking about our mother. "I miss her, Scott."  
  
"I do, too. I do, too." He said putting an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"I miss Ang, too. It's been too long since I've seen her." I said sadly.  
  
"Well, it won't be much longer. We're gonna get her back tanight." Scott said with a grin.  
  
"OH! Can I come?! please? PLEASE?" I begged him.  
  
"Naw, Bai, its too dangerous." Scott started to protest, but I gave him a puppy dog face and he quickly turned his head. "NO! I will NOT fall for that! The last time I did, we stayed out all night long in da rain! And I had a cold fer 3 weeks!"  
  
"Well, you were just being a baby! I was wearin' less den you and I didn't get a cold. Neither did Ang. An' you can't stop me from goin'. I'll find a way to be dere...maybe I should talk ta Jack..."  
  
"Fine! I know I'm gonna regret dis...you kin go." He said and I squealed and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said. I realized I was probably overreacting and I let go of him and smirked. "An' if ya said no I woulda went anyway!" And I ran to my house to tell my parents where I would be for the next couple of days...

_PLEASE REVIEW...You know that you want to! If you don't want to then do it for me!!!_


	5. Getting Angel

_Thanks to **Gracie Jane,**_ _**BlackWiltedRose, TheAngryPrincess13, **and **Joker is Poker with a J **for reviewing! It means a lot and you are the only ones that have reviewed so your my favorite readers! Now, back to the story!_

THAT NIGHT  
  
Christina, a friend of Spot's, came running into the lodging house when we were making a plan to get Angel.  
  
"Trevor and Angel are in the alley wid Spot and Trevor said he wanted Angel to see Spot's dead body! We have to go get her now!" She said in a rush and we all followed her out to the Alley.  
  
Jack stopped all of us and said "Specs, Bumlets. Yer gonna come wid me...da rest of ya surround da alley. Bailey, Christina. Stay out ah da way. I don't want either ah ya ta get hoit." Jack said to both of us but looked right at me. I nodded and went to the other side of the alley.  
  
I ran into a Harlem gang and explained what was going on. As soon as I mentioned that Angel was Spot's goil, they treated me a whole lot better.  
  
All of a sudden, I see angel running towards us and out of the alley. I was trying to push my way through to her but they were all around me and there was no way out.  
  
"Look it whudd we got hea boys." one of them remarked stepping forward. Angel stood frozen. "Yer a nice broad."  
  
The one that introduced himself as Chain pushed through the crowd.  
  
"I know you!" he recognized. "Yer Spot's goil, he told me we might see ya runnin from some punks. Guess he was planning on helping ya escape from dat trouble maker." He laughed.   
  
"How do ya know bout Trevor?" Angel questioned instantly.  
  
"He was tryin ta get some ah us te join wid him, but I ain't one ta turn on Spot." he walked up to her. "Anyone following ya."  
  
"Yea maybe Trevor an de Delancey's ain't far behind." She answered.  
  
"Good." he said firmly with a devilish grin upon his face. "Promised Spot we'd help get ya back ta him if dey ran trough hea." Chain winked.  
  
"Hea de come!" someone shouted. When I couldn't get out, I figured I should pull her in. So I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her directly into the center of the crowd right when Oscar and Morris emerged from the alley.   
  
"It's alright, yer safe now." I whispered in her ear.  
  
I pulled her out of the other side of the crowd. She turned to see who it was that had grabbed her once I let go. She stood in shock.  
  
"B…Bailey!" She squealed hugging me.  
  
"It's so good te see ya!" I smiled hugging her back.  
  
"Why er ya hea?" I asked.  
  
"Dad found a new job so we moved. I saw Scott once yesterday and he told me what had happened ta ya. I told ye not te stay wid him, now look it what happened. But I'm glad dat you an' Spot ah tagedda. He's good for ya " I began to laugh.  
  
"Ye know bout Spot too?" She asked stunned.  
  
"Met him when I saw Scott. Ye should keep him, I like him." I said and right that minute Spot ran over to check on Angel.  
  
"Angel? Are ya alright? Trevor didn't hoit ye did he?" Spot asked turning Angel to look at her. He touched the cut on her cheek and she winced when he touched it. "Does it hoit bad?"  
  
"Not really, but dis time Trevor didn't do it." She replied.  
  
"Who den if it wasn't Trevor?"  
  
"Her name was Amber. She seemed ta think Trevor's real high-n-mighty…so do lots of odda goils wid him."  
  
"I'm happy te see yer safe an back wit me." Spot said hugging her.  
  
"Sorry te ruin yer fun, but we'd betta get goin'. Dey're probably almost done soakin' da Delancey's, we wouldn't want dem thinking we're stayin fer a fight." Jack said patting Angel's head. "Everyone's waitin te see ya!" he smiled.  
  
"Lets get outta hea! I'm starving!" Angel exclaimed and grabbed Spot's hand as we walked back into Manhattan. With Spot and Angel leading the way and the others up a head, Jack and I talked for a while.  
  
"So'd ya get ta talk wid Ang?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...fer about 2 seconds!" I laughed. "Den Spot swept her away from me. But it's okay. I understand dat dere in love."  
  
"Spot Conlon in love...Its hard ta think 'bout." He laughed. "I've never seen Spot stay wid a goil dis long. Den again I've never seen him look at anybody like he looks at Angel...maybe ya right. Maybe dey are in love." He said looking down at me.  
  
We entered Tibby's and everyone shouted. "Angel! Look everyone, Angel's back!" Blink yelled when he saw Angel enter and sit down next to Spot.   
  
"Hey Bai, come take a walk wid me." Scott said. "Jack, ya can come, too. You might as well hear dis."  
  
I gave him a confused look, but followed him out of Tibby's, Jack behind me.  
  
"What's dis all about?" I asked as we walked.  
  
"Well, don't ya think you should tell Jack da whole story? I told da uddas last night and Jack didn't hear because he wasn't in da bunkroom." Scott pointed out and I turned slightly red.  
  
"Well, if ya told everybody else, why can't you tell Jack?" I asked softly.  
  
"Because you ah gonna tell him." Scott whispered harshly. And then Scott turned to leave as we entered the lodging house.  
  
"What are you gonna tell me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well..." I told him the whole story; how I was their sister, How I was adopted. Everything.   
  
"Wow. Dat's some story ya got." He said once I finished.  
  
"Yeah, dat's why I don't spend too much time wid da Bloom's anymore. Dey kept da secret from me. Dey weren't evah gonna tell me..." I said sadly.  
  
We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Angel burst into the room.  
  
"Where's Scott?" She asked.  
  
"He left us here to talk." Jack answered.  
  
"Could I talk to ya, Bailey." She asked.  
  
"Shoah, let's go in your room." I said as I stood up.  
  
"Good idea." She said and we entered the room and shut the door.  
  
"So I guess ya hoid 'bout me an Cowboy out dere." I said, smiling as Angel paced slowly.  
  
"Ya didn't sleep wid him did ya?" She blurted out suddenly and I stopped smiling.  
  
"No! Where'd ye head at?" I snapped.  
  
"Race said ya slept in here wit Jack."She said slightly relieved.  
  
"I did, but we didn't sleep tageda. We just wanted ta talk. He broke up wid Sarah."  
  
"Yea I hoid, Race told me. So I guess yer his goil now?"  
  
"No, I'm not so shoah I'm ready for a relationship. He just broke up wid his goil and da whole thing wid Trevor..."  
  
"Whudd bout Spot?" She tried to defend the boys and get me to break.  
  
"He's kinda…well he's different. I noticed he can be rude at times. And its not that I don't like Jack...I'm a little uneasy about relationships"  
  
"Well I love Spot just da way he is. And everybody is uneasy at foist. Dat's half da fun." She smiled and sat next to me.  
  
"Well I'm happy fer ya and Spot. He really loves ya. Cowboy was thinking bout me bein' his goil, but I said he'd have ta wait till I was ready."  
  
"I think yer plenty ready ta be in a relationship. I almost wasn't cuz of Trevor."  
  
"Since dis mess is all cleared up, mind if we go back out dere widd everyone else?"  
  
"Shoah" She replied and we walked back out to find everyone was back from Tibby's.

_REVIEW TIME!_


	6. Bailey becomes Cowgoil

_Thanks to **Gracie Jane, BlackWiltedRose, and Joker is Poker with a J **for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Here's another chapter for ya!_

I really did like Jack, but all my relationships have gone wrong in some way. Also, he just got out of a relationship. It's a hard decision to make for me. I guess Angel is right. I can't judge all guys based on the worst of their species. Jack at least deserves a try. I was just about to ask if I could talk to him when Angel said something first.  
  
"So ah you an' Sarah still friends?" She asked Jack. I silently cursed her for bringing up Jack and Sarah's break up. That devil sister of mine!  
  
"Just cuz we ain't tageda don't mean we ain't friends." Jack smacked her with a pillow.  
  
"Angel, ya wanna come wit me ta Brooklyn tomorrow?" Spot asked suddenly.  
  
"I thought ya weren't leavin till da day afta tomorrow." Angel replied confused.  
  
"I was, but if yer comin' we could leave eili." Spot winked.  
  
"Shoah!" She smiled.  
  
"Aw ain't dat cute, de two of ya get ta spend some time tagada." Scott mocked walking in. "I gotta tell Frit ta make shoah ya two don't spend any time alone!" he laughed.  
  
"Must ye ruin de moment?" Angel laughed.  
  
I stood up once the subject had changed indefinately. "Hey, Jack. Can we talk?" I asked softly, trying not to bring all the attention on us.  
  
"Shoah lets go in Angel's room." He replied and we walked in. "So, whats goin' on?"  
  
"Well, I talked with Ang about how I was nervous 'bout goin' out wid anybody cause ah what happened between her an' Trevor. Den she kinda pointed me in da right direction by sayin' not all guys ah like him. An' I KNOW yer not like him...I was just scared, I guess. But, if your ready den I'm ready." I said my speech and waited for his answer.  
  
"I'm glad you changed your mind." He smiled and stood up to stand in front of me. "Any longah an' I woulda had ta show ya that we would be good tagedda." He smiled and kissed me lightly and I blushed. He laughed at that and grabbed my hand saying "Let's go back out dere."  
  
"So..?" Angel asked with a huge grin planted on her face.  
  
"We talked an' I think ya were right. I've decided I was ready. Da talk we had really helped."  
  
"I'm happy fer ya." Angel smiled.  
  
"We knew ya would be." Jack smiled playfully punching her. In return she hit him in the face with a pillow.  
  
'C'mon Angel lets get some sleep. We're wakin up eili tomorrow." Spot pulled her to her room.  
  
We follow silently behind them and entered when they were in bed. "Mind if we steal de top bunk?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yea dats where Spot usually sleeps." Angel said sitting on the bottom bunk.  
  
"Aw c'mon ye two can sleep on de same bunk." Jack winked at Spot.  
  
"Why in hea?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Well if we sleep on da same bunk out dere everyone'll botha us all night. Please Angel, you've slept in a bed wit Spot before." Jack nagged.  
  
"Let me handle dis." I said slightly pushing Jack aside to talk to Angel. "Our brodda wouldn't wanna hear dat youse two slept in a bed tageda right?" when she nodded I continued. "Well Spot told Jack afta youse two was tageda, and he agreed not ta tell Scott cuz, well you know what he's like, but I neva did." I grinned.  
  
"Alright!" She screamed.  
  
We climbed on the top bunk. "Thanks." Jack and I smiled down at Spot and Angel.   
  
"Welcome." Angel said as Spot got on the bottom bunk with her. "Just make shoah Scott don't know bout dis eida!"

While laying with Jack, I felt safe. His arm was wrapped around me protectively, it made me smile. I actually made the right decision for once. I snuggled closer to him and his grip on me became tighter. I smiled again and fell into a deep sleep...

_Review Time! You knew this time was coming when you read the story! All reviewers are loved by me! Cowgoil10_


	7. The next day

_Thanks to all of the reviewers! You're awesome! If any of you are interested in Pearl Harbor fics, **PLEASE** read mine! Now, back to Bailey's story!_

When I woke up, Jack was still asleep, snoring softly. He looked so adorable! His hair had fallen into his eyes and he had one hand on his face. I moved the hair out of his eyes and he stirred.  
  
"Good morning," I said smiling. Jack tried to smile, but it looked like a grimace.  
  
"G'mornin'," He replied groggily. "What time is it?"  
  
"I can honestly say I don't know," I replied.  
  
"Well, Kloppman didn't come in here yet so it isn't time ta sell yet," Jack said streching.  
  
"I guess not," I replied and climbed out of bed.  
  
"Where, may I ask, ah you goin'?" Jack asked grabbing my wrist before I could walk out of the room.  
  
"Away from you, Jackey boy!" I laughed at his fake shocked face and tried to pull loose from his grip. My wrist wouldn't budge. "Ya don't want me ta scream do ya?" I joked, trying to have a serious look on my face.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Jack replied.  
  
"Oh, I would, Mr. Kelly." I grinned. I took a deep breath and Jack's grip tightened slightly. I let out the air and Jack smiled in triumph.  
  
"Ha! I knew ya wouldn't!" He said and tried pulling me back into the room.   
  
"Oh, no ya don't! I didn't scream because I decided callin' Scott would be much easier!" I laughed when he let go right away and gave me a look of mock horror.  
  
"Oh, no! Not Scott! What'll I do?" He joked in a falsetto voice.  
  
"Ya neva know wid him. He could do anything." I said and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the room with me. "Who ah ya sellin' wit today, Cowboy?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be sellin' wit you," He said as we went down the stairs. "Heya, Kloppman!" Jack greeted the elderly man as we passed him on the stairway.  
  
"What are you doin' up before ya hafta be up, Jack? I've neva seen dis in all da years ya've lived here! Pigs must be flying outside!" Kloppman laughed as he entered the bunkroom. Jack didn't find what he said funny, but I thought it was hilarious.  
  
"Oh ya think dats funny, huh?" Jack asked and I nodded. "Well, I see how it is!" Jack chased me down the rest of the stairs and outside. I was having trouble breathing because I was still laughing. "C'mere!" He was yelling.   
  
Finally, he caught up with me and tackled me lightly into the grass. I squired underneath him, but realized who he was and how much more stronger he was compared to me and I stopped. He had both of my hands pinned above my head. "Whose laughin' now?" He said softly.  
  
"Well, neither of us ah laughin'," I pointed out, talking just as quietly.  
  
"HEY JACK! What ah ya doin' ta Bailey?" Race yelled and Jack jumped off me quickly and helped me up.  
  
"Well, I guess dey ah laughin', Jack," I muttered to him and he put an arm around my shoulder and laughed.

_Guess what time it is kids...REVIEW TIME! _


	8. Angel's back and theres gonna be trouble

_Thanks to ALL my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I need some ideas so if you have any let me know! On to the story!_

We sold all morning. Jack had sold more than half of his 100 and I sold all of my 60 papes. At around noon we decided to go to Tibby's for lunch. We sat with Race and two boys who I had yet to meet.  
  
"Davey, Les. Dis is Bailey. Bailey, dis is Davey an' Les Jacobs," Jack introduced. When he said 'Jacobs' I realized that they were Sarah's brothers. And they did not look to happy to see Jack with a girl other than Sarah.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Bailey," Davey said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"You, too," I replied, trying to be nice. The table filled with silence as Davey stared me down. I stood my ground and just stared back at him. Suddenly, he turned away and looked at Jack.  
  
"How could you? You just broke up with Sarah, don't you think your moving a little fast?" Davey was shouting at Jack, and Jack pulled him out of the resturant behind him.   
  
"Sooo, That went well," I said more to myself than anybody else and everyone around me burst out in laughter.  
  
"Ya got dat right," Race said.   
  
"I don't see whats wrong wid ya. I think Davey's got problems," Les said after he stared at me for a while, just like Davey.  
  
"Well, I appreciate the fact dat you know dat dere ain't nothing wrong wit me, little man," I said and ruffled his hair. "As for Davey havin' problems, I'd hafta get ta know him betta ta know dat, but he shoah does have a problem wit me."  
  
Davey and Jack re-entered the resturant. Jack sat down while Davey grabbed Les and hauled him out of Tibby's. Jack didn't talk to anyone, he just ate his lunch. We all sat around talking before Jack got up and left. I looked after him and actually thought about following him, but Race stopped me telling me he needed his space.  
  
Race then invited me to go to the races with him and I decided to go, try and get my mind off of things. The place was packed with people. There was barely enough room to move through the crowd. I lost Race a couple of times, but he always managed to find me.   
  
We stayed there all afternoon and into the evening. We got dinner from a vender just outside of the racetrack. Race didn't win any money, but he didn't mind too much. He just loved being there.  
  
We started home and met up with Mush, Pie eater, and Dutchy. We all talked and laughed on the way home. When the boys started talking to Crutchy and some other people I hadn't met yet, I went inside.  
  
I found Angel sitting next to Jack and Spot by himself so I decided to sit by Spot. When I walked over to them I said, "Well, if your gonna talk ta my guy den I'll just talk ta your guy," and I sat down next to Spot, smiling.  
  
"Ah da uddas back yet?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, dere outside talking te some guys who were walkin wit Crutchy." I said smiling at Jack.  
  
Angel stood up and started walking to the stairs, but Jack grabbed her arm and said, "Wait where ah ya goin'?"  
  
"Let her go, Jackey-boy," Spot said smiling at Angel and she ran downstairs.  
  
"So, Spot, what ah ya doin' here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, dis an' dat. Besides, Angel missed ya." Spot said grinning at me.  
  
"ha ha, that's very funny. We both know dat she didn't miss me because she was only gone fer a day!" I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, well. I think she did," Spot mumbled.  
  
"Maybe she was naggin' ya too much and ya wanted her ta nag me some," I joked.  
  
"Ah you two done. Dere's somethin' we gotta talk 'bout," Jack said, making both Spot and I jump a little; we had forgotten he was even in the room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What is it?" Spot turned his attention to Jack.  
  
"Well, Flash told me taday dat Trevor is tryin' ta kill Ang. Evah since she broke dat bottle ovah his head, he don't like her no more," Jack laughed slightly.   
  
"I'll go get Ang so we can all talk 'bout dis," I said and walked out of the room before either of them could protest.  
  
"We gotta talk." I said grabbing her as she got up the stairs.   
  
"'Bout what?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Trevor," I whispered.  
  
"He hasn't done anything has he?" She suddenly looked frightened.  
  
"No, well kinda. He's looking ta kill ya," I ment to tell her gently but it just came out in a rush.  
  
"How do ya know he's gonna kill me?"  
  
"Let's go in yer room. Flash told Jack yesterday. He came ta tell da rest what he hoid from him."  
  
We went to her room to talk. Jack came in also to tell her about Trevor's plan. "So he's been goin' round an looking fer anyone dats seen ya. I think afta ye broke de bottle ova his head, he kinda ye know...don't like ya anymore."  
  
"Well dats an up." she said sitting on her bed. "So whudd am I gonna do? Just stay in de Lodging House cuz he's afta, me ta kill me?"  
  
"I ain't sayin dat. Ya just gotta be careful. Not ta mention da thing I hoid bout from Shadow…dat ain't a good sign when some guy ya don't even know kisses ya." Jack said slightly smiling.  
  
"Look dat ain't funny!" she said irritated.  
  
"Whoa ye neva said anything bout dat te me!" I wined wanting to hear the whole story, but knowing I wouldn't get it from Angel.  
  
"Well dats cuz I hoid it happened taday." Jack said to me.  
  
"Oh…I see… an ya don't even know him?" I asked.  
  
"All I know is his name…well an before we left he kinda wanned ta talk ta me…" she stood up.  
  
"What he say?" I asked as I held Jack's hand.  
  
"Well..he told me…that he….(mumble)."  
  
"What?" I asked giving her a funny look.  
  
"He said he…he loved me." she said collapsing on her bed. "I can't take it anymore!" she yelled covering her head with a pillow.   
  
"Whats wrong?" I asked taking her hand.  
  
She uncovered her face. "I made a mess of things an now look…my life is fallin apart!"  
  
"Oh c'mon, you've survived worse." I smiled standing up.  
  
"I'd like ta think dat too!"  
  
"Look how far you've come. You'll figure it out soona or lata." I smiled taking Jack and leaving the room.

_Like it? Love it? Tell me about it in a REVIEW!_


	9. Talkin' Wit Kev an' Ang

_Sorry it's been sooo long since I've updated! I had writers block, but thanks to my pals, Doodles and Angel, I've been able to come up with some ideas for my story! Enjoy! -Cowgoil_

* * *

When we left the room we headed for the bunkroom. "You gonna play, Bai?" Jack asked. 

"Nah, I'll just watch dis time," I smiled and Jack laughed. He kissed my cheek before sitting down to play. I saw Kevin looking at me and motioned for him to follow me. I lead him up on the roof.

I hadn't seen him in such a long time. I regret that Ang, Scott, and I never told Kevin that I was his sister. It would have been so much easier to tell him when he was younger, when he wouldn't get upset...

"What did ya want, Bai?" he woke me from my daydream.

I smiled at him, ruffled his hair, and said, "What, I can't talk wid ya every once in a while? I missed ya, kid!"

"I missed ya, too! Ang isn't as fun as you, she don't know how ta fight like you do," he looked at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Dat's cause I'm good," I said and laughed. I heard a noise and saw Angel coming towards us.

"Hey, Kev. Dere startin' da game if ya wanted ta watch," she said and Kevin looked at me.

"Yea! Sorry Bailey but can ye talk lata?"

I forced a smile and said "yea, go on ahead." I wanted to spend more time with him, and I barely got 5 minutes.

"So, I just hoid bout our fatha," Angel sure was blunt about these things.

"Yea," I said sadly, "he doesn't even know I'm alive. But he knows bout you an Scott."

"Yea, but only you, me, an Scott know bout dis. Don't tell Kevin. He only knows he's got two kids…mom was pregnant with us when he left. An Kev isn't even his, we can't tell Kev, who knows whudd it'll do te im."

"Who is Kev's fatha anyway?"

"I have no idea…mebe Scott knows."

"So he's planning on takin ye on our boithday?"

"Yea…but why me?"

"I dunno," I said truthfully. "but Sc-"

"Hey! Scott said ye wanned te talk." Spot interrupted us.

"Yea…where is he?" Angel asked. She look really nervous.

"Uuuhh.. I think downstairs."

"Don't worry I'm hea." I tried to comfort her.

"Spot if I tell ye dis…promise te not get mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asked sitting down with us.

"Cuz me and Scott've been keepin dis from ye. We wanned te wait till we got woid from… from our fatha."

"Whoa, yer fatha…I thought ye said he left ye."

"Well he did. But now, he wants me back."

Scott burst in from the door. "Angel! Spot! We gotta problem! De Delancey's are hea."

"Wait whudds dat gotta do wid us?" Ang asked sounding uneasy.

"It's gonna have te wait Angel," Scott said. "Derre hea lookin fer ye."

"Whudd er we gonna do?"

"Spot take Bailey downstairs...I wanna talk wid Angel."

"okay," Spot said and I followed him downstairs.

"So, we're gonna fight dem, right?" I asked grinning.

"A'coise we ah! Don't got nothin' betta ta do," Race joked. Spot glared at him and Race added, "An' protect Ang!"

"Any thing fer Ang," I laughed.

"Ah you fightin' too, Bai?" Race asked.

"Well, duh, Race! I can't protect Ang if I ain't out dere!" I said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Jack, go get Scott. We'se gotta go now!" Spot said and Jack ran upstairs.

"Ya know she ain't gonna stay put wid alla us out dere," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. We're gonna have Snipeshooter stay wid 'er," Spot smirked and I laughed.

"Good luck, Snipe," I patted him on the back.

"Yeah, thanks. Laugh it up, everybody," he said and he followed Scott to Angel's room.

"Well, I'm gonna say goodbye ta her," I said and kissed Jack on the cheek as I passed him on the stairs.

"So yer stayin too…" Angel half-asked, half-stated.

"Actually, I can't let dem have alll da fun! I'm goin te fight beside ma man!" I yelled hugging her and then ran downstairs to catch up with Jack.

"I can't believe it…me whole family's goin crazy!" I heard her say as I left the room.

There were a lot of people on Trevor's side, but we had plenty. I was the only female and I could tell the guys were worried. They hadn't seen me fight yet, so they didn't know. I was stuck with a little guy at first. He was easy to knock out.

When I looked up I could see that most of our guys were winning. I saw Spot making his way to Trevor. They were just getting started when-.

"Heya, Morris. Looky what we got 'ere." I recognised Oscar Delancy as the owner of the voice. I turned to see him right behind me, but he was looking towards Mush as Morris was looking at Pie-Eater. They fought for a few before I motioned to Boots. I snuck up behind Oscar and he behind Morris, successfully knocking them over. Mush and Pie both took the advantage and soaked them.

Soon they were all leaving and the newsies were hooting with joy. I grinned and hugged Boots because he was right next to me and he smiled at me. Jack came to see if I was alright and once I passed his inspection, he picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around.

We all went back inside. We were all having a good time when I heard Scott say, "Uuuhh not te ruin de mood but I think we aughta talk." Which completely ruins the mood. He caught my gaze and I nodded.

We, me, Angel, Spot, and Scott, all went in while Jack made sure nobody came in.

"Now we all know whudds goin te happen in a few weeks," Scott said staring at Spot. "Our fatha is gonna take Angel."

"But whudd I don't undastand is why just Angel," I cut in.

"C'mon ye haven't figured it out? Ye need ta realize our fatha is now rich... well richa den we are. He wants te have Ang marry de son of one a de newspapa ownas."

"Whoa, how dye know dis?" asked a confused Angel.

"I read one a de lettas he wrote te Medda. He told one a mista Pulitzer's son bout ye. He wants ye te marry im."

"He can't do dat can he? I mean I ain't marryin any old guy," Angel exclaimed and I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of her marrying an older man.

"Well dats just it, yer almost 17 and dat 'old guy's' almost twenty three."

"Wow, 6 yeahs. Dats a big age gap," I stated looking around.

"Ye ain't helping any."

"Well if we can't do anything she ain't gonna have a choice but marry im." Spot said.

"He can't do dat! Whudd kinda fatha is he!?" Ang yelled and Spot pulled her closer.

"Obviously a selfish one. Mebe when he comes we could talk te im. Mebe talk im outta it." Spot suggested.

"I don wanna talk te im. I don even know im!"

"Look when he comes, yer gonna have te do somethin. I mean nona us wants dis te happen. At least get te know im an mebe ye could talk im outta it. We don even know whudd he's like." Scott reminded us, but he sounded like a real creep. And I knew he was one if he couldn't handle his wife having twins thus forcing my mom to give me away!

"Yea he's right Angel. He might be a real nice guy dat just happened te leave yer family. Ye really don know anythin bout im, he might be nice." Spot said but I was doubting how these people thought that the man could be even remotely kind. Then again, Spot didn't know the whole story yet.

"Yer right, but whudd if he ain't?" Ang asked looking fearful.

"Den we're gonna have te do something." Scott smiled.

Scott winked at me and then we left Ang to talk to Spot alone.

"Well, Scott, I wanna remind you that da man is insane," I said and both he and Jack looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, think bout it! Ma was scared ta even keep both me an' Ang so she had ta choose! I got da lucky pick an' I got sent away."

"Well, at least ya got ta go ta a rich family. Ya got a doctor as a faddah and a nurse as a muddah," Scott said, obviously trying to comfort, but lets face it, he sucked.

"Yeah, but nobody kin evah replace ya real family, Scott. Dat's what she meant," Jack said pulling me into a hug. "I'm gonna make shoah dat dey ain't doing anything dey shouldn't be," Jack winked at me and went back into Ang's room.

"An' I'm gonna go talk ta da boys out dere!" I said and left Scott standing there.

* * *

_Please REVIEW!_


	10. Messin' around wit Jack

_I hope you are all enjoying! ATTENTION ALL READERS: If you haven't already, read the stories that go along with this one-_ **Angel's story**_ by_ **pearblossom** _and_ **Doodle's story**_ by_ **asianinvasion30**_. There is another story,_ **A New Life Beings Sequal to Angel's Story **that pearblossom is writing currently! Hope you all are reading these wonderful stories created by me and my newsie pals!!! Now, back to Bailey's story!

* * *

As soon as I sat to watch the poker game, Angel came to talk to me. 

"Bailey, can we talk?" She asked.

"Yea bout whudd?" I stood up from the table and she led me up on to the roof.

"Bout you know whudd," she replied

"Whudds dat supposed te mean?" Shadow questioned as we left.

"Nuttin!" she yelled at him.

"So which one is it, our fatha er Trevor, dat ye wanna talk bout?" I turned to face her crossing my arms across my chest.

"Actually both." she confessed. "Whudd if it would be betta if I went wid Trevor? At least alla ye would be safe."

"But whudd bout you? You wouldn't be safe. He might actually kill ye next time."

"Yea but whudd if he attacks Kevin again? Our mebe you an Jack,…even Spot."

"Ye might wanna rethink dis. He ain't safe te be round!"

"Ok so whudd bout our fatha? He might be de same way."

"Where do ye come up wid dis stuff?"

"It's just a feelin I got. He left us before, he might do it again. Not te mention he must've left fer a good reason." she argued, being stubborn as usual.

"Look I think ye might need time by yerself te think things ova. Mebe yer just confused, dats gotta be it. Don't worry ye might wanna meet our fatha. If ye don't like livin wid im we'll get ye back. We ain't lettin im make ye marry someone odda den Spot." I could tell dat Scott an' Ang really did wanna meet our dad and I didn't want to be the one they blamed it on if they never got the chance. I gave her hand a squeeze and went back inside.

I went downstairs and ran into Jack. "Hey, you. Ah ya okay?" I shook my head and he took my hand, leading me to a bunk in the corner where no one would hear us talking. "what's goin' on?"

"It ain't fair, Jack. It just ain't fair," I said and I paused. Determined not to cry, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Calm down. I'm hea," Jack comforted. He pulled me into his arms and brushed my hair back while I told him my troubles.

"I know dat Scott an' Ang wanna meet ouah fatha. No matta how much Ang says she don't wanna, I know she does. Hell, even afta all I've been through I wanna meet im. But I won't get dat chance cause he neva knew bout me and it ain't fair, Jack!"

"You'll get ta meet im, but he won't get ta know you. You'll go wid Ang an' Scott when dey meet im an' dey'll introduce ya as a friend, okay? Besides, I don't wanna be in Spot's shoes," I looked at him strangely and he continued, "I wouldn't wanna lose my goil ta some old guy!" I laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He grinned when I pulled back and I blushed; kissing boys was quite new to me. He leaned in and kissed me, much more passionately than I kissed him. I'd neverbeen kissedlike that before, it waswonderful to say the least!In those few minutes kissing him I realised a few things. One, he was a GREAT kisser. Two, I never wanted to stop kissing him. Three, I was losing oxygen, but I really didn't care!

We were interupted by Scott. He told us Ang was going to tell the guys about the situation at hand. The room was filled with questions, but they all contained the same word: why? Why Angel? Why now?

Soon Kloppman interupted the chaos saying we all had to go to bed. Jack had other plans and led me up to the rooftop. He grabbed something from his pocket and, curiously, I got closer to see what it was. It was a pack of cigarettes. He offered me one and I accepted. I don't normally smoke, but I was stressed and I needed release.

"I don't normally do dis," I said exhaling. "I swore off smokin' afta ma da--I mean mr. bloom caught me an' Andrew smokin'."

"Yeah? Why? What happened dat made ya quit?" Jack turned to me.

"Well, he got out two packs a cigs, gave us each one and made us chain smoke da whole pack! It was awful an' I neva wanted anudda one until now," I explained and Jack laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, cowboy. Maybe you would like ta try dat?"

"Naw, I think I'd do da same ting ye did, quit on da spot," he grinned and put out his cigarette. I did the same.

"Yeah, well, I'll remind ya ta quit so dat nobody will eva make ya chain smoke like I had ta!" I smiled and he pulled me close.

"Ya know, Ang an' Spot ah goin' ta Brooklyn tamorrow. We'll have da room all ta ouaselves," Jack smiled and raised his eyebrows in a segestive manner.

"Well, I know dat dey ah goin' an' it really doesn't matta cause you ain't gettin' any," I smiled and kissed his nose before breaking free of his grip and running inside. I was quiet while going up the steps, but couldn't help the small squeal that escaped when Jack caught up with me at the door. We fell to the ground laughing.

Once we regrouped I put my finger to my lips and turned the door knob. We walked in and got right into our bed and snuggled before falling fast asleep.

* * *

_Ahh, if only I were Bailey and this were all true...anyways! REVIEW TIME!!!!_


	11. Visitin' da Bloom's

_Now that I've gotten over my writer's block, I can't seem to stop updating!!!_

* * *

I woke up the next morning refreshed. It still felt too early to be up so I snuggled back into Jack's arms. I felt his grip tighten and I looked up at him. "Mornin', beautiful," he smiled and kissed my lips lightly. 

"G'mornin', Jackey boy," I grinned and he buried his face in my neck. Suddenly, I remembered that I hadn't been home to see my 'family' in a long time. Even though they never had plans to tell me about my past, they did raise me and give me everything. I wanted Jack to meet them. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yea, dollface?" he lifted his head to look at me.

"Okay, one, don't call me dollface unless ya have a death wish, stick wid beautiful. I like dat one," I smiled and he laughed, nodding, "two, I just realised I haven't been to my house in a while. Whenever I go I never bring you guys wit me, so I was thinkin'...maybe...do ya wanna go ovah an' meet da Blooms? I'm shoah dey'll love ya an' I really want ya ta meet dem."

"Ya haven't been dere a lot, have ya?" I shook my head. "hmmm...well, fer you, yeah, shoah I'll meet dem," Jack said and I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Jack. Don't worry, you'll love dem, too," I said and I kissed him softly. I pulled back, but Jack had other ideas and pulled me in closer. I kissed him back and fell into heaven.

"Don't mean ta interupt anythin', but it's time ta sell da papes, kids," Kloppman had entered the room without a sound and we jumped apart. I almost fell of the bunk, but Jack quickly caught me. Kloppman left the room laughing and shaking his head. We got ready quickly and followed all the guys out the door. On the walk to the distribution alley, some of the boys were snickering behind Jack and I. I turned to see Blink, Mush, and Skittery and they all stopped laughing when I looked at them. "What's so funny, you three?" I asked and they looked away, any place but my eyes.

"Nothin'," said Blink.

"Yea, nothin'," the other two replied.

I shrugged and I kissed Jack on the cheek before running to catch up with some of the girl newsies I talked to.

POV CHANGE

Jack stood in line at the distribution alley, mesmerised by the blonde girl near the front of the line who was smiling and laughing with some of the other newsies. Racetrack saw Jack was in his own world and took advantage of that.

"Heya, Jack. Jack! Are ya listenin'?" he received no response and some of the boys around him started to listen in. He grinned and said, "I heard dat Bailey was gonna run off wid Bumlets. He told meda uddah day," the boys around him laughed and he continued when Jack stood there, clearly not hearing him. "Yeah, he said dey were gonna run off ta join da circus. Dey were gonna have a bunch a kids, dey were even gonna name one of 'em Jack fer ya," by this time the other boys were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Bailey came over to Jack and he came out of his trance. The boys laughed harder when she came over and she gave them a weird look. "What's goin' on, boys?"

Blink was the first to recover and he said, "Race was jus talkin' bout ya, weren't ya Race?"

She turned to Race and he turned a light shade a pink. "Naw, I wasn't! Don't listen ta im! Ya holdin' up da line, Jackey! Some ah us gotta woik fer a livin'!" he pushed Jack ahead and they all got their papers, forgetting about the earlier conversation.

BAILEY'S POV

Jack and I sold papes all morning and then set off for the Bloom's house after lunch. We got there around 1:30.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I yelled into the house as we entered.

"We're in the living room, darling!" Rebecca shouted back and I took Jack's hand before leading him into the living room. "Where have you been these past couple of weeks. We've missed you!"

"I thought you understood dat I wanna live wit my real family. Mah brothers an' my sister...my friends," I said and looked at Jack before looking back at her. I saw Andrew and Allison sitting at the couch to her left. "Heya, Andrew."

"Hey, Bailey. How are you?" he got up and gave me a hug and I said I was fine.

"Oh, Bailey. What a plesant suprise," Allison mocked happiness as she stayed put. Allison and I never got along and it never bothered me; she never seemed like she was worth knowing.

"Allison! So good to see you. _Who_ have you been doing? I mean, _what _have you been doing?" I smiled, mocking her proper accent and she gave a very unlady like snort.

"Allison Elizabeth Bloom!" Rebecca gave an order with her eyes and Allison didn't talk again.

"I wanted ta introduce ya to Jack Kelly. He's a really good friend ah mine," I smile and squeeze his hand, "Jack dis is Rebecca Bloom, my adoptive muddah and my brudda, Andrew. Oh,an' dat's Allison," I finished with a small snort of my own.

"It's nice ta meetcha all. Bailey's said such nice things boutcha," Jack said, but it wasn't entirely true. I told him good things about Andrew, not the rest of the family.

We stayed there for a little while longer. Jack seemed to be getting along well with Andrew, and vice verca. It could be the beginning to a very good friendship. We said our goodbyes and were on our way by 3. I looked around when something caught my eye. I saw the Delancy brothers running in the opposite direction of the Bloom's house. "Jack look!" I pointed them out and grasped his hand. "Whudd ah dey doin' all da way out ere?"

"I dunno, but it can't be good. C'mon, I'm gonna take ya ta Brooklyn. Ya can hang out wid Ang and Spot fer a while, but I gotta come back ere and investigate wid some ah da guys, okay?"

I felt a little uneasy, but nodded. The Delancy's were up ta something and I was determine to find out what.

* * *

_What are those stupid Delancy brother's up to now?!? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_


	12. To Brooklyn We Go

* * *

Jack walked me to Toby's, the resturant that the Brooklyn newsies frequented and we waited for Angel and Spot. "Don't say anything bout it cause we don't know if dere really is a problem," Jack said. 

"I won't, don't worry. I don't wanna make Ang scared bout nothin' and have Spot make a big deal bout it," I responded, not looking at him, but at the table.

"Hey," Jack said softly and touched my arm. "Ah ya okay?"

I looked up and gave a grateful smile, "Nah, but I will be when we find out whudd dey were doin' dere."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but I jumped up and ran to Angel who just entered. "Angel!"

"Bailey!" She shouted and I hugged her tightly. "Whudd er ye doin hea?"

"Heya Angel," Jack said coming over and spit shaking with Spot.

"An' whudd er you doin hea?"

"Well I thought mebe since Bailey wanted te see ye dat I'd drop her off hea. I gotta get back, though," Jack looked towards me and I winked at him to let him know I would be okay.

"So yer just gonna leave her hea. Ye know de guys hea ain't to trustin if derres a goil hea dat ain't got a guy wid her," Angel argued, probably sensing I didn't want to be alone with the couple. She knew I always felt like the third wheel.

"Well she an you can be Spot's till I get back. He can be trusted, an' so can she," Jack said back and he kissed me quickly before heading back to Manhattan.

"Have ya eaten yet, Bai?" Spot asked.

I shook my head, "Naw, we jus got ere."

"Good, c'mon goils," Spot grabbed Angel's hand and motioned for me to follow them to a booth in the back.

I sat down across from the lovebirds and asked, "Does anyone hea know bout ouah fatha yet?"

"Well, only Frit has been told since we got back. I hope he hasn't told anyone. We were gonna wait te tell em," Angel explained.

"Angel I think ye might wanna get it ova widt befora it's too late. Ye should tell em while I'm hea," I tried to reason, but being the stubborn girls we are, she probably won't want to.

"I know, I know. But I don't wanna have em act weird round me an' all...If I tell em now dey might act weird round me till it's ouah boithday."

"I guess yer right on dat, but whudd if dey don act weird round ye. It's not always one sided ye know," trying to coax a stubborn goil is startin' ta be tiring!

"But den when should I tell em?"

"How bout now?" I asked shooting Spot a wink an' a grin.

"Hold up a sec! I hope ye ain't planning anything! I know dat smirk when I see it Spot!" Angel glared at Spot and then me and back again.

"Me? Naw why would ye say dat?" he grinned even wider.

"Cuz. I know yer up te something!"

"Well now dat ye mention it! Hey everyone! Listen up! When we get back te de Lodgin House me an Angel hea gots te tell ye something important. Its fine if ye don't wanna help but if she's taken away cuz no one helped I'm soak alla ye!" Spot shouted.

"Spot!" Angel squealed and I couldn't help laughing at the scene, but I muffled it into my hand.

Frit walked over to our table, looking shocked. "Ye ain't telling em bout yer fatha are ye?"

"Well, now thanks te Spot I'm gonna have te."

"Look don't be afraid te tell em. I'll be derre right beside ye promise. Ye ain't gotta do dis by yerself, yer me goil. An I gotta pretect ye." Spot said and gave her a hug. It was cute, but they made me sick. I hope Jack an' I aren't as bad as dey ah!

"He's right Angel. I'll be derre too. Ye ain't gotta worry bout a thing." I smiled and squeezed her hand under the table.

"Well de I guess dat answas it." Frit turned to leave but stopped. "Oh an just te let ye know. Ye got an audience wid someone I know Spot wants te kill." With that said, he turned and left.

I leaned over to see who Frit was talking about. I saw a boy I didn't recognise. Whoever he was, he was starring at us. Well, not us, butAngel.He didn't look to happy to see Spot put his arm around her. His gazed shifted and he looked like he was gonna explode with anger. I looked back at Spot and Ang to find them in a kiss.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, but how long are ye planning on doin dat?" I asked laughing. They were completely oblivious to me before I said anything and Angel blushed when Spot pulled away.

Spot looked at me. He broke out into a grin and winked at me. "Ye can leave if ye wanna."

"I thought dat youse could use some time wid me. I figguahed dat youse missed me, but if ye want I can leave an' let ye get back te lip lockin?" I teased and Angel turned into a brighter shade of pink.

"I think we can wait a lil," Spot laughed and kissed the crown of Angel's head.

Angel looked over at another table and shot some evil glares. I raised my eyebrows at Spot and he followed Angel's glare to the boy that was staring at us earlier. He rolled his eyes and said, "Ferget bout em Angel. Dey ain't gonna do nothin' but cause trouble fer ye. Demon's been actin weird since de night R.T. said he loved ye," Spot said. "But ye know whudd?"

"Whudd?"

He smirked and said, "I love ye a lot mora."

"UH! Stop wid de mushy stuff already! I've had it! Ye know I was kinda hungry, but if ye keep dat up I won't be able te eat fer weeks!" I joked, laughing. "I wish Jack were hea den we could gross youse two out!"

"Well I neva see you dis close te yer man!" Angel exclaimed.

"Dat's cause dat's somethin' dats best done in private," I said and she smiled. "We don't believe in makin' peole lose dere lunch like you two, doe, " I laughed.

"Well, we don't care, do we Spot," Angel asked.

"Naw, I don't care who sees me kiss me goil," Spot replied and kissed her deeply. Angel responded, but blushed profusely.

Thankfully, the waiter came and cleared his throat, embarrassing Angel even more. After we ordered, Angel sunk lower in her seat. I looked at Spot and we shared a laugh. I'm glad that Jack took me here, I love teasin' my lil sista!

* * *

_I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW MY LOVERLY STORY!!!_


	13. Bad News From Manhattan

_**twilight-maiden**- I'm glad that you've read Angel's story! Even thought you've read it and know what's going to happen, you'll get to see it from Bailey's pov! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**pearblossom**- Hey kid! I knew you would love the scene w/ Spotty boy! hehe Here's the update I promised!!!!_

* * *

After we finished eating, Angel and I left with Poem and Baron and went to the docks.

"Oh I fergot, befora anything happens I gotta teach ye te swim." Spot said to Angel and I remembered why she never wanted to learn.

"Ye can't swim?" Baron laughed.

"Well excuse me if I didn't eva have time! Besides I was afraid I'd drown eva since I was lil," Angel said and she got quiet at the end.

"Now who gave ye dat idea?"

"Actually it was some kid we used te know. He died drownin," I said.

Baron was then silent. "Sorry bout dat."

"Naw it's nuttin. Besides, Spot hea is gonna teach me te swim," she smiled and grabbed Spot's hand.

"Rememba, just cuz I teach ye don mean ye ain't gonna drown. But just so ye don't worry, I ain't neva gonna let ye drown," he said getting all macho on us.

We got to the docks noticing a lot of the guys there, but they weren't swimming. It was odd seeing them just standing and talking.

"Heya Spot, we've been thinking, bout whudd ye said eilia bout Angel, we just got a message from Scott an Jack. Her fatha's arriving at Manhattan in three days," Frit said walking up to us.

"Yer kiddin!" Angel exclaimed and looked a little nervous.

"No, its jus whudd we hoid." Frit answered

"He ain't supposed te be comin till ouah boithday!" Angel exclaimed.

"So whudd er we supposed te do bout it?" asked the boy that was staring at Angel in the resturant.

"Ye ain't gotta do nuttin! Not unless I ask ye te help us out. Fer now we can't do nuttin bout it. We hope mebe we ain't gotta do nuttin," Spot replied angrily.

"Who are you?" I asked walking up to him. Then I realized who it was. It was R.T. The one that kissed Ang and told her he loved her!

"Bailey, ferget it. C'mon." Angel attempted to pull me away but I yanked my arm out of her grasp.

"No I ain't letting dis creep talk like dat! Besides I know all bout dis lil jack ass!" I yelled and got in his face.

R.T. made an attempt to smack me and I was ready to block it, but Angel stepped in the way and he hit her instead. She stood dazed for a moment and then said, "I don't care if ye wanna hit me, but when ye try an hit me twin sista dats crossin de line!" and then she slapped him.

"Angel it's ok. Let im hit me." I pushed her aside and got back in his face. "I hoid all bout ye. I want ye te know something. If Spot ain't hea te soak ye, I'm gonna beat de shit outta ye if ye touch Angel again!"

"C'mon Angel. Bailey you, too. Jack won't be too happy if anythin happens to ye while yer hea." Spot said leading Angel towards the docks.

"Yeah, fine. I'm comin'," I said then got back into R.T.'s face, "but dis ain't ovah, kid. It ain't ovah fer a long shot," I moved away and started after Ang and Spot.

"Heya, Bai? Can wese talk fer a minute?" Frit asked and I nodded, walking over to him.

"S'matta, Frit?" I asked. He looked so uncomfortable and he looked anywhere but my eyes.

"Jack, uh, he kinda left a, um, message fer you, too," he stuttered as he said this, but I perked up.

"Oh, yeah? Whudd did Jackey-boy say?" I grinned, but then he looked into my eyes. I knew something was wrong.

"He said ta tell ya dat...well, dat...dere was fire at yer parents house..."

"And?" I prodded. I was freaking out. Wasn't I just there this morning?

"And dere weren't any survivahs..." he said and I sank to the ground. He sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'se so sorry, Bai."

I couldn't say anything. 'How did the fire start? Was it intentional? Wait a second...The Delanceys...I swear the next time I see them...'

"We gotta get back to da lodgin' house, Bai. Jack said ta tell ya he'd get ya tamorrow after ya sell," Frit interupted my thoughts and I nodded, standing up.

"Frit," I said quietly and he looked at me, "don't tell nobody bout dis, kay? I don't wanna tell anybody unless I hafta," I practically begged and he nodded. I put up a front and I added a fake smile walking up to Angel, who was sneezing. "I hope yer not sick," I said to her and she sneezed again, "Bless you...again!"

"I've sneezed at least a hundred times. I've accomplished two things. Gettin a cold an not drownin!" she whined and we laughed.

"Well Spot must be used te it. He seems poifectly fine." I looked towards Spot who was talking with Blaze. "I think he should be sittin hea takin' care ah youse instead of socializin."

"It's ok. If it weren't fer im, so many things could a happened te me," she said with a dreamy look on her face as she looked towards Spot. "Besides it ain't his fault I'm sick…neva mind scratch dat. It is….makin' me stay till I accomplished somethin', mah butt!" she muttered and I laughed.

* * *

_So sad...well, it's that time of the day! REVIEW TIME!!! You know you want to!!!_


	14. Fights with Spot and Talks with Ang

_my lovely, faithful fans... I'm SOOO sorry it has taken me this long to update! I got distracted by school, boys, the works! But, by pushing from my pal,_ **pearblossom**_I updated! I'm writing another chapter BY_ **TONIGHT**_! PROMISE!_  
_Thanks to:_ **twilight-maiden**_yea, that's Bailey! Always up in the boys faces for messing w/ Ang, Jack or any of the newsies!_  
**pearblossom:** _you are sooooo awesome! Thanks for giving me some motivation to_ **GET THIS THING MOVING!** _haha love ya, ANG!_

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Well so whudd er we gonna do? Ye gots te tell em bout ouah fatha an when he comes, he's probably gonna take ye away fereva," I said sadly. How many people are going to be taken from me?

"Don think like dat Bai. Besides I thought ye wanned me te meet im and see whudd he's like," she said, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Dat was a lie. I just didn't want ye te feel bad," I sighed. "I jus...I wish 'e knew bout me, too, ya know"

"Well now dat I know how ye really feel. What do ye think I'm gonna say te meetin im now?"

"Well how bout I meet im instead? Ye I could say I'm you an afta I meet im tell im yer actually hea. How bout dat?"

"I ain't so surre," she gave me a wierd look, half happy but half concern for me.

"C'mon. at least I could tell ye if he's decent," I said giving her a look with my eyes that said I would be fine.

"But Scott, Jack, or Spot won't agree wid it. How are we gonna do it den?" Angel asked still aprehensive.

"I have no idea but we'll figura it out," I gave her hand a squeeze and she was starting to cave.

"Bailey we might have te talk bout it lata. Spot got dat look like he knows whudd we're talking bout," she said and I looked up to see Spot giving me the evil eye.

"Alright how bout when Spot ain't around," I asked.

"Alright dat sounds good."

Spot walked over, looking at me and then to Angel, "I know whudd yer talkin bout."

"Oh yea yea? Who dye think I am Spotty boy? Some kinda walkin mouth?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"Oh, getting smart wid me eh?" Spot asked in the same tone.

"Don't ye hea right, of course I'm getting smart wid ye. I'm allowed te!" she laughed.

"Well, ye betta not be doin' whudd I think yer doin!" he turned serious. "Cuz yer brodda's gonna kill me if ye are. Ye know I don't want anythin te happen te ye."

"Well exactly whudd is it dye think I'm doin." she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think somethin bout you tryin te get outta seein yer fatha. I know whudd yer thinking. No matta whudd, yer gonna see im de day he comes te see ye."

"Spot, can't ye be a lil considerate? She don wanna see im fer a reason. Can't ye see it?" I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't help it. I set my mind to something and I wasn't going down without a fight.

"I know but she's gotta at least meet im. Afta dat she ain't gotta see im no more."

"Spot I ain't goin te see im. Why botha? He neva done nuttin fer us. He didn't even try an contact us. Why now? Well I don't care I ain't goin! Dats final!"

"Angel yer goin te see im!"

"No I ain't! Can't you see I don wanna! He just comes outta nowhere expectin me te marry someone an leave me family hea! I don think so! I ain't leavin! I don care if ye don undastand but I ain't goin!" Angel was close to tears as she turned and ran into her room.

I looked at Spot and put my hands on my hips, "She don wanna see im fer a reason. Don' ya undastand! He don' even know her! Not te mention he don even know me eitha. He knows he's got ONE daughta and dats Ang! But I ain't included in dis family. She don' wanna go cause she feels bad knowin' I feel left out..." I softened my tone. "Te him I don exist an te her he don exist eitha," I finished and put my head down, ashamed that I was selfish enough to deny my sister in meeting our father. I couldn't see past my own problems and, honestly, started to feel guilty. All my pain from earlier was used in my rampage against Spot. All my hatred after finding out my foster parents and siblings were dead. I turned my heel and walked into the room Ang was in.

"Thanks fer dat. Mebe it'll make im see," Ang said and burst into tears.

I gathered her in my arms and rested my cheek on her head. "It's ok, Ang. I think he just wants ye te see whudd it would be like te have a fatha. He only wants de best fer ye," I said, not sure if I was trying to convince her to change her mind or what.

"But whudd bout you? Yer turning seventeen de same day. Besides I know yer parents wouldn't let ye stay away from yer home fer long…. Dey died didn't dey?" she asked so quietly I wasn't sure she actually said it.

"How'd ya know" I felt the tears form at the corners of my eyes. 'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry'.

"Cause ah da way youse been actin'" she said softly. I felt the tears start to fall down my face. "I'se so sawry, Bai."

"It was an accident. A fire an dey were killed. I was at dere" I couldn't tell her that the delancey brother's did because I didn't know for sure, so I told a little lie"I was at a friends an found out de odda day. I didn't even get a chance te say goodbye."

"Well mebe Spot can see afta whudd ye just told im. Is dat why ye offered te meet im for me?"

"Yea I kinda wanna know whudd de guys like," I said, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it this way.

"But if he finds out yer also his daughta don ye think he's gonna make ye marry someone too?"

"He ain't gonna find out. I'm just gonna tell im I ain't really you afta an dat ye don't wanna meet im. No big" it was a big deal. This was our father. I can't believe I'm lying to my own twin"Besides I'm gonna have Frit go wid me. I already asked im while you were trying not te swallow de lake."

"Well I agree but Scott's gonna kill me," Ang was still apprehenisive and so was I, but I couldn't see past my greed. Then I realized I made her fight with Spot.

"I'm sorry Angel. If I didn't bring it up you wouldn't have fought wid Spot."

"It's ok. It's oua foist fight," she looked a little sad at mentioning this.

"Well, everyone's gonna have arguments," I said then smiled. "Look at you an' me! We fight all da time, but we still love each uddah."

"Yea youse ah right" Ang smiled back. "Have you have fights wid Jack yet?"

"Well, bout small things, but we never really yelled at each odda like you and Spot just did," I said and she looked sad again. "But it's not like we ain't nevah gonna fight like dat! We'se just ain't up ta ya level, Ang."

"Ye don't think he's gonna want te break up wid me do ye?"

"O'course not! He wouldn't have fought wid you if he didn't care bout ye. He always wants whudds best fer ye," I said, hoping she wouldn't be the first to cave and go apologize, but I realized it was either her or Spot and she seemed more likely to break first.

"I think I should go an apologize te im now." Angel stood up and headed for the door.

"I think you should tell im I'm sorry too. I didn't mean te snap," I caved, too.

"I'll tell im dat."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Great chappy? Like it? Hate it? **LET ME KNOW!** I want **EVERYONE'S** opinion! Thanks will be given to all reviewers- Cowgoil10_


	15. Bailey Does Some Thinking

_Next Chappy and it only took me a day! I'm going to finish this **VERY SOON**! I PROMISE!_

* * *

Angel left the room and I sat there. Staring into space. I let all the thoughts swim through me. Every single time I ever felt hurt or unwanted. Times I was happy, angry, afraid. 

I thought about how happy I was when I knew my real mother, and how sad I was that our time was cut short. How happy I was my best friend was really my sister, how sad I was that Andrew wasn't really my brother. How angry I was that the Bloom's never intended to tell me about my real family and how upset I became that night, so upset I ran away.

Then I thought about recent times. Meeting back up with Angel, Scott, and Kevin. Angel happy with Spot. Getting together with Jack. All the times just being around Jack.

I smiled. Jack always made me smile. Why can't he be here with me? To help me through my pain? It's him I need most right now!

I let the tears fall for my foster family. Even a few of my tears were for the loss of Allison, a person whom, even though I hate, I would never wish death upon. I thought about the situation with my father and Angel and how she was caught in the middle, and I kept puting her there. Why was I doing this to her? She didn't want to be in this predicament in the first place and now that everyone's convinced her of going, I try to take it away from her.

All because of my greving. Thats the only reason I'm doing this; I wanted to meet my only living parent. It was selfish, but I couldn't help it.

I wonder all the time how different it would of been if it was Angel instead of me. Growing up with Scott and Kevin. Still knowing Angel, but not that she was my sister.

Then, lastly, I thought about my little brother, Kevin. He didn't know that I was his sister, well half-sister, yet and I don't think Angel ever wants to tell him. I guess it would be a lot easier to just let him go on believing that I wasn't his sister, but the longer we wait to tell him, the more its gonna hurt him. I want to be closer to him, but it seems like he'll never know. My family won't be complete until Kevin knows I'm his sister.

I heard the door open and Angel walked in. My hand flew to my heart as she startled my thoughts. "Oh, it's only you"

"Who'd ya think it was" she replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes"I dunno. Ya scared me."

she laughed. "Didn't know I could sneak up on ya. I've neva been able ta, didn't know I could now" she smiled at me and I smiled back. She cleared her throat and then started talking about a sore subject. "so... do ya know whudd happened ta ya family? I mean, do ya think it was an accident er whudd? Trevor might ah done sumthin or da delanceys..."

My sister was catching on too quickly. I didn't want to tell her just yet, so I kept my explanation vague. "De Delancey's saw me once but I don think dey recognized me. Besides dey didn't know where we was stayin'."

"But dey could a followed ye. Dey did it before an kidnapped Kevin" Angel pointed out and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. She was getting too good.

So I decided to change the subject, "Bout Kevin, does he know I'm yer sista?"

"I…dunno. Why d'ye think he might know somethin bout us?"

"Well, he couldn't tell if we was twins, cause I'm sooo much prettier den youse" I grinned and she swatted at me"an' he don't know me all dat well, its been a while. But whudd if Scott says anythin te him? Whudd would he do?"

"I ain't surre. I hope Scott don tell im. Mebe he told everyone bout us an dat Kevin don't know. But mebe he wouldn't undastand if we told im," Angel didn't want to tell him, and I knew she was avoiding it like it was a disease.

"Well I'm just sayin cuz he's me half brodda too. Its so hard te have family so close, yet so far," I lowered my head slowly, but brought it back up not wanting her to think I was really upset.

"I'm sorry. I think it might be mah fault. We should te Kevin cuz he has a right te know. I mean we're all family but I don' think he knows. Just like when you an Scott couldn't tell me dat youse were me twin."

"Yea, but dat was different. Well I'd like te think so. Mom said it was fer a good reason not te tell you. I wanned ye te know so bad," 'exactly da opposite ah what you wanna do fer Kev,' I thought.

"Who wouldn't? We were like best friends an didn't really know why."

"An we had so much in common. Ye know afta I found out I realized why we were friends, mah parents wanned te try an make our mudda happy by lettin us be friends," I smiled. At least the Bloom's were trying for me. Maybe they were gonna tell me, they just didn't know how.

"It's kinda funny. To bad we weren't identical cuz den we'd know. I mean dey couldn't hide our faces from each odda considerin de fact dat we lived so close tageda."

"Yea, ye eva wonda whudd it would a been like if we weren't separated?"

"No, cuz I always thought you were happia livin betta den us. I was happy one a us was doin ok in life," she said kind of sadly.

"But I wasn't always happy" I said and grabbed her hand"It's not as easy as ye think. Dey was always expectin so much from me, I felt like I let em down."

"But at least ye did de best ye could right?"

"But still, I wasn't always de daughta dey wanned."

"How do you know dat? Dey loved ye er else dey would a kicked ye out a long time ago. Dey didn't have te keep you. An' dey even kept Allison an' she'd neva be da daughta dey wanted," she joked and I giggled.

"How could you be so surre?"

"Cuz dey took you in even though you weren't even derre real daughta. Dey loved ye cuz of who ye toined out te be. I know I do" Angel squeezed my hand and smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back and she hugged me. "Thanks fer de talk. It really helped. But I neva got te say I loved em eida."

"It's ok, dey should know."

"So are ye gonna see our fatha?"

"Yea, but you, Scott, an Spot have te come. I don want im meetin Kevin cuz Kevin ain't even his."

"Have ye told Spot dis?" I was happy she was gonna go and that I got to go with her. The best of both worlds.

"Nope, an I don plan te, well not yet." she grinned.

"Aren't we da rebel" I raised my eyebrow and she shrugged"But whudds Kevin gonna do when ye tell im he's yer half brodda?"

"Who said anythin bout telling im? I was thinkin someone could watch im fer a few an saw we're out doin somethin. I ain't tellin im bout our fatha yet. I don think he'll take it well. Besides if oua fatha's a joik, I don want im te meet Kevin."

"Man derres so much te tell Kevin when he gets olda."

"I know, but who's gonna tell im?"

"How bout you." Spot said walking in. "Bailey, I'm sorry bout eilia."

"It's ok. I should be sorry fer blowin up in yer face," I said out loud and added, 'but I'm really not,' in my head and I smiled at the thought.

"Do you mind if I talk te Angel alone?"

"No prob. I'll be out dere if ye need me," I stated this toward Ang but she shook her head.

"Thanks. But I think we'll be ok."she smiled and I walked out.

* * *

_Two chappys in 2 days... hopefully chapter 16 will be up tomorrow and 17 the next day and so on... **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	16. Talks and Injuries

_Whoo hoo! Look at me go! I'm finally back into my groove and updating daily! Hope you all enjoy! I NEED SOME MORE FEEDBACK!_

* * *

I went to find Tricks when I left the room. He was in the bunkroom playing a game of solitare. "Heya, Tricks." 

He looked up at me and grinned. "Heya, Bai. What's happenin'"

I sat down across from him. "Not much. Just talked ta Ang afta we both faught wid Spot" I smiled when his eyes grew.

"Youse two ah trouble tagedda" he laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, youse shoulda grown up wid us. Dat's when we were da big trouble makahs" I laughed.

"So, how'd dis fight happen" Tricks asked, turning his attention from the game to me.

"Well, ya know how Ang is suppose ta go see ouah dad" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I was saying dat if she really didn't wanna go, dat I would go fer her..."

"...and Spot didn't like dat idea" Tricks finished for me and I smiled.

"No, Spot didn't like it. An' when Ang left da room, I really gave id ta him" I grinned and Tricks rolled his eyes.

"I know Ise gonna regret dis, but whudd did ya say ta him" he asked and I shrugged.

"Oh, dis an' dat. Den I stormed out afta Ang" I said.

"Well, whudd is dis an' dat? Don' leave out da juicy details" he nudged my leg.

"Well... if ya really gotta know..." I started then Ang and Spot walked in. "Hey. So, is it settled yet" Tricks looked annoyed, but I shushed him so I could hear what Angel had to say.

"Yea, but remeba, yer not me sista, we ain't tellin im dat yer me sista, Medda don' even know bout you," Ang said and I nodded.

"Alright, fine wid me, I don wanna get stuck marryin some rich scabba," I said and shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Hey, I think Angel should go an talk te R.T. Alone" Tricks said interupting and Spot glared at him"He's been buggin everyone where she's been. I figuaed he wants te talk bout somethin important."

"Whoa, yer talkin bout R.T. hea. Ye know de biggest trouble maka hea!" Spot shouted.

"So? I mean if he does anythin te her not only you, but lots a us'll stick up fer her," Tricks tried convincing Spot and he was starting to cave.

"So how bout it Angel? Ye wanna talk te im alone?" Spot turned his attention to Ang and she looked into his eyes.

"If I say yes, will you be mad at me? I think I should straighten all a dis out, I kinda dug meself in a hole. I should get meself out." she asked.

"No, I'll let ye go, but if anythin happens tell me." Spot said kissing her forehead.

"Surre thing!" Ang said and went over to R.T.

"Spot" I asked.

"Yea" he responded, still watching Angel leaving with R.T.

"Glarin' at im won't make im disapear" I snickered and Tricks covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

Spot finally looked at me and I gave an innocent smile. "I wasn't glarin'! I was...watchin'...intently. Aw, leave me alone" Spot yelled and I fell to the closest bunk laughing. "Yea, laugh id up, Bai. Glad Ise entertainin' ya."

"Oh, yea. Dis is da best kinda entertainment" I giggled. I looked towards the door and R.T. was there, looking frantic.

"SPOT" he called. 'Oh, no!' I thought. "Angel's in trouble"

Spot was out the door with R.T. and I was running behind them. R.T. got there a few seconds before us and we saw Angel pass out from the pain. I was seeing red, I was so furious. I knew Spot wasn't any better than I was.

I ran to Angel while Spot and R.T. started fighting off Trevor, Oscar and Morris. I carried her the best I could until Tricks caught up with us and helped me get her back to the bunkroom. "Tricks, I want ye ta call a doctah and den send someone ta Manhattan saying dat Ang's hoit, okay" he nodded and we layed Angel down on a bunk. I situated her so the doctor would be able to work on her and then I sat on the bunk next to hers, staring.

I can't believe all thats happening. First, my family is killed by the Delancey's. Next, Ang and I fight with Spot and now Angel gets hurt. I can't keep taking in all this pain!

"Bailey" I turned, startled. Jack was jogging over to me and I stood up. He picked me up and hugged me hard. "Ah youse okay"

"Oh, Jack! Angel went ta talk wid R.T. an' den sumtin' happened an' Trevor, Oscar, and Morris were dere! An' dey was hoitin' her an'"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Jack said and pulled back. He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "I hoid everythin'. I was just wonderin' how me goil was, kay"

I gave a sad smile and nodded. "Kay, Jack" I said and pulled him in for another hug. He moved us so we were sitting on the bunk.

We just sat holding each other. He knew how much I was going through, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to bring it up when we were with Spot and Angel, when she was conscous again.

The doctor came and went and ended up stitching up Angel where she, apparently, got stabbed. I was so worried about her, but it felt like a weight was lifted now that I knew she was gonna be okay. The doctor said she would be unconscience until the next day so we all got ready for bed.

Around 3 in the morning, after a restless sleep, I pulled out of Jack's arms and quietly walked up on the roof. It was still dark out and it was kinda cold. I leaned on the edge and looked down at the empty streets. It was way too quiet to be New York. The New York I was used to was alive and busy, but now that Angel's hurt... everything seems like it's dying and slow.

I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around me. I knew it was Jack, so I leaned back into him, glad to feel his warmth. He kissed the side of my head and asked"Whudd ah ya doin' out hea so early"

I sighed. "Jus thinkin'" was the best thing I could come up with.

"Thinkin', huh? Don' think too hard, might hoit yaself" he joked and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don' make me hoit ya, Jacky boy" I joked and turned in his arms. I put my arms around his shoulders as he placed his around my waist. "I don' like lying ta dem, Jack. Why don' we jus say what really happened"

"Cause we don' know fer shoah yet, but we know da delancey's did somethin'. Besides, we ain't lyin', jus improving da truth a lil" Jack said and winked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "So...we're only doin' dis cause Spot needs ta tell Ang how he feels? Is dat what ya told me befoah"

"Yea. He's keepin' sumthin' from Ang and she deserves ta know whudds goin' on" Jack said and I nodded.

"Tomorrow. We'll all talk tomorrow" I said and Jack smiled.

"But fer now, I wanna go back ta bed, but I ain't leavin' ya out hea all by yaself."

I smirked. "Den let's go back ta bed" I grabbed his hand and we went back inside to bed. I slept more peacefully than before; all thoughts flying from my head as I drifted to sleep...

* * *

_REVIEW TIME!_


	17. Angel's Alive!

_Junie and Kimmy- You guys are awesome! This is an update just for you two! My goils! hehe love ya Doodles an' Ang!_

* * *

The next morning I was up early. I didn't want to wake Jack, so I tip toed down to see Angel. Spot was already there, sitting next to her holding her hand. 

"How's she doin'?" I asked and he didn't turn to look at me; just kept gazing at Angel.

"She's da same," he said shortly. He didn't say it, but I knew he blamed himself for giving her permission to talk to R.T. alone.

I went to sit next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, ya know. She's a real fighah, jus like me. We got dat from ouah ma," I said and he put his hand on mine.

"I know she is," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. We sat in silence for a while before she started to stur. We both stood up and my face changed into concern.

"Hey," her voice was so dry, she barely got it out.

"Are ye ok?" Spot asked kneeling next to the bed.

"I'm fine." she replied groggily.

"Angel, he almost killed ye! I thought fer surre ye were dead! Id's a good ting dat we got dere when wese did," I said looking at her, kneeling down next to Spot.

"Look, I'll be fine! He wasn't gonna kill me... he considered it, but he wasn't gonna."

"Yer gonna have te stay in bed fer a while. Ye can't walk around since he cut ye really bad." Spot said.

"I'll be fine." she tried sitting up but she cried out in pain, making me jump up.

"Angel!" Spot and I yelled in unison.

"I'll be fine," she said as she layed back again.

"Yer gonna really hoit yerself." I couldn't keep the sadness and concern out of my voice.

"Bailey, I'll be fine."

"Angel, yer hoit really bad. Eida ye stay in bed fer a while er when our fatha comes I'll go an say I'm you! I'm not jokin'!" I threatened.

"Alright! If it makes ye happy! I'll stay in bed! Sheesh!" Angel huffed and crossed her arms.

"If ye need me te I'll stay instead of sell fer a few days," Spot offered.

"Naw. Bai you should go too. I'll be fi-."

"No I'm stayin' wid you," I interupted before she could finish, "knowin' you, youse'll get up an' walk 'round."

"Bailey I said I-"

"Angel! Shut it! I'm stayin an dats dat. Now yer gonna be a good lil goil and shut yer trap!" I shouted and she backed down from the fight.

"Whudd happened te Trevor?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Look I gotta go. I will be back afta I sell, alright?" Spot kissed Angel on the forehead and then left.

"So?" she asked.

"Whudd?" I returned.

"Afta you guys came... whudd happened?"

"Oh, well Spot saw you an' went nuts on Trevor. He really beat de crap outta him fer ye. I helped take ya back hea, an' R.T. got Morris good too," I said excitedly; I love giving the play by play of fights. "Ah coise I got Oscah befora I left, broke 'is nose."

"Really?" she was just as excited as I was and she attempted to sit up again.

"Yea, ah coise! An' don fidget, you'll pop yer stitches!" I warned.

"I got stitches?" he face went pale and I nodded.

"Yea, whudd ye think? Ye got cut deep, dey had te sew ye up hun!" I laughed. "Look it ain't dat bad. I even saw 'em an' I'm da same way youse ah."

"Yer not de one wid em in ye!" she said and layed down again, but more carefully.

I laughed. "But still dey didn't look dat bad. Trevor looked woise den you did. 'Specially since Spot went psycho in im."

"But R.T. whudd he say bout it all?"

"Well he thought it was his fault cuz he couldn't do nuttin', an' if ya ask me id was kinda his fault fer takin' ya 'way from da lodgin' house."

"Well whudd Spot say?"

"Man, youse ah curious! Spot said it really wasn't 'is fault cuz he wouldn't have been able te do nuttin eida. Don waste yer time worryin' 'bout it. Me an Blaze gots it unda control. Trust me," I winked and turned to leave.

"Wait where are ye goin?"

"Te speak te some friends. Ye know like Blaze, Club, an' Phoenix," I said then added 'mebe go see mah man' silently in my head and smirked.

"Thanks Bailey. It's a good thing ye came back," she smiled and I grinned back at her.

"I know. Whudd ye do wid out me?" I walked out without hearing her answer and headed towards my room to see if Jack was up.

* * *

_REVIEW TIME! _


	18. Sharing Our Feelings

_Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry about the delay! We just set our computer back up! See, our basement flooded, but I'm back now! How you all are still reading this! _

_On to the chappy!_

* * *

I found Jack still in bed, but awake. "Hey, sleepy head. How long have ya been up?"

Jack smiled at me and said, "not too long. Where've ya been?"

"I went ta go see Ang. She woke up not too long 'go, but I tink she went back ta sleep," I replied, laying down with him again.

"I missed ya while ya was hea. Next time, ya eidda ain't goin' or Ise goin' wid youse," Jack mumbled into my hair and I smiled.

"Well, den youse ah gonna hafta come wid me, cause I like Brooklyn."

"Fine. I'll come wid youse. Id's settled," he replied and then we lay in silence. I thought he might have fallen asleep so I looked up at him only to find him looking down at me. We laughed uncontrollably. Then it became a tickle war, and I was losing.

Of course, Scott had to ruin the moment and interupt us, like always. Does he, like, know when I'm with Jack just so he can come break up the fun? "Havin' a bit ah fun, ah wese?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whudd do ya want, Scott? Ah ya tryin' ta ruin me life?"

"Youse were suppose ta check on Ang at 1:30!"

"Whudd's ya point? Id's only noon! I jus got in hea!" I argued, standing up in front of him.

"Guess again, baby sista. Id's quartah ta 2," he replied and pulled out his pocket watch to show me. I ran from the room to check on Ang. I saw Spot helping her up.

"Angel, I warned youse! Now youse ah gonna get id!" I yelled making my way towards her.

"Whudd! Youse try holdin' ya pee in fer hours on end, it ain't pleasant!" she argued back.

"Don't give me dat look! Youse ah gonna pull out ya stitches, if ya haven't already!" I snapped back.

"Hea, lemme help youse two. Ang needs ta go ta da washroom?" Spot asked and she nodded. He picked her up and carried her in. "Jus' cause I don' like seein' youse two fightin', Ise'll take her in da washroom so she don' hoit 'erself."

I left the room in a huff. I went into the bunkroom to sit with all the boys. "Ah ya evah gonna lemme play 'gain, Race? Or ah ya too scared dat Ise'll beat ya again?"

Race looked up to me and grinned. "Youse cheated! Ya knew how ta play befora hand! Dat ain't fair!"

"Well, you, Racetrack Higgins, tried to win money off a goil who YOU THOUGHT didn't know how ta play. So we were both bein' bad dat night," I winked and sat down in Jack's lap while all the boys whistled.

"Double down, boys!" Race yelled and I turned to face Jack.

"Ang almost poped 'er stitches an' I screamed at 'er. Now Ise gotta go scream at her in front ah ya so dat youse tink deres sumthin' wrong wid me. Den we convice Spot dat 'e needs ta talk wid Ang afta I spill mah said story?" I asked and he nodded. Then he walked over and started talking to Angel.

After a couple of minutes I made my enterance. "Angel, whudd ah ya doin' outta bed! Id's nice dat ya wanna talk wid da boys, but da doc said dat youse gotta stay in bed fer a few days til ya wounds ah healed enough ta walk 'round!" I nagged and tried to get her back into bed.

"Thanks fer da lesson, sis," she muttered.

"Anytime, dat's what Ise hea foah!" I mocked.

"Don give me dat! You try stayin in bed all day! It ain't easy. I don' like te be stuck in a room all day!" she screamed and I rolled my eyes.

It was time to go in for the big kill. "Givin me attitude are ye? Well, let me tell ye sumthin', I could always leave an' lie te ouah fadda 'bout you an' me," I threatened.

We were giving each other nasty glares when Jack broke us up. "Alright why don' youse two go sit in different corners befora one a ya does er says somethin yer gonna regret."

"Look I'm just worried Angel's gonna hoit herself even woise walkin' 'round when she's supposed te stay in bed. Whudd? I can't be a sista an' be worried?" I questioned, glaring at him for show.

"Hey, now I know both of ye has been trough a lot, but ye need to chill fer once. Nuttins gonna happen te Angel. I promise she'll be fine. C'mon lets go talk. I think it'll make ye feel betta. You too Angel," Jack said and took my hand, leading me into Angel's room"Hey, Spot I think ye should stay to. I bet youse gots some things te say, mebe."

"I dunno I don think I ain't got nuttin te say really." Spot insisted.

"Hold on, yer lyin! I know, I can see it in yer eyes. C'mon stay, I wanna know whudd ye gots te say, unless ye really don wanna say anythin." Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Spot is gonna stay cuz he wants te share his feelins." Jack said and pulled Spot inside, slamming the door. "Sit boy!" he yelled when Spot made an attempt to leave. I knew that I would have to put on a good act. Although it still was a painful subject for me, I wasn't great at sharing my feelings. Jack whispered to Spot and Spot nodded. "Alright now dat we're in hea, de nice couples we are, why don't ye share why yer so upset Bailey." Jack said sitting.

"Look Jack nuttins wrong. Alright?" I started, trying to make Jack irratated.

"Bailey, I know somethins botherin ye. Don lie te me." Jack put on a serious face and crossed his arms.

"Look I don think dat dis is fair!"

"Bailey, its not meant te be fair. Somethins botherin ye an I wanna know whudd it is." Jack was really trying to make me upset, so I would break down. I knew he didn't want me to feel bad, but it was to get Spot and Angel to talk and I'd do anything for my sister.

I knew to go in for the kill, I had to shed some tears... "Its just…. I never thought….." I broke down and cried as hard as I could, Angel pulling me into a hug.

"You know whudd botherin her don ya Angel."

"Its just, look I had te drag it outta her." I could almost see the fire in her eyes.

"Whudds wrong? I know it might not be fixable."

"You know dat dis was gonna happen didn't ye!" Angel was furious at Jack.

"An' so did ye. Yer point?" Jack was quite the actor, acting like he didn't care at all.

"Yer goil hea is cryin an yer not doin nuttin!" Angel stood up, gently pushing me up.

"Look I wanna know whudd botherin her foist! She's been on ye like yer a bomb going te explode any minute! I just wanna know why she thinks yer gonna die if yer out an about!"

"Think of whudd ye just said. Somethin derres gonna anwsa yer question," she said and turned back to me. "Its ok it wasn't yer fault." she whispered to me. I felt guilty for doing this, but it was the only way... right?

"It is. I shoulda been derre. I didn't even get te say goodbye er anythin'," I put my head on her shoulder, the guilt of not saying goodbye for good was real. Andrew was my best friend when I didn't have Angel, and now he's gone and I'll never have him there ever again...

"Bailey, he's right I ain't gonna die from deese cuts. De woist dat could happen is de stitches an dats already happened."

"But you didn't see whudd I saw. You didn't see, but Spot did. I promised him I wouldn't tell ye." I wasn't suppose to say that... oops?

Angel turned her gaze to Spot and then back to me. "Whudd er ye sayin?" I put my head down, refusing to answer.

"Ok, we're really not sharing our feelin's," Jack got up and walked over to us. Angel let go and Jack took her place. This was it. "I know its gotta be something big fer ye te act like dat. Please tell me…I love ye so much it hoits me te see ye like dis."

"I can't…..it won't do any…" I looked into his eyes and saw how worried he looked.

"Ye don know till ye tell me whudds botherin ye," the acting was over, he knew I was hurting and saying everything out loud would make it all more real for me.

"I dont even know dey did it…" I was crying too hard to talk.

"Who?" he asked softly and I burried my face in his chest.

"Oscar an' Morris," I mumbled.

"Whudd dey do te you?" he asked.

"Mah parents…" I said and sniffled.

"Think bout whudd I said te ye eilia. You'll see whudd she's talking bout." Angel respected that it wasn't her place to tell, but she gave a very helpful hint.

"So yer sayin dey were killed?" Jack asked.

"I didn't know dat dey even knew where I was stayin. I shoulda stayed." I struggled, but took in a shuddering breath.

"It wasn't yer fault. Why didn't ye tell me befora? Ye should a told me a while ago. Just recently cuz of Trevor you've been actin strange. I shoulda asked ye de last time Angel got hoit."

"Since Bailey shared whudds botherin her, why don you share Spot…" Angel turned all focus on to Spot, who looked uncomfortable.

"I really don' wanna talk bout it right now." Spot stood up.

"Hold on, I think Angel has a right te know whudds botherin ye too." Jack stood too, bringing me with him.

"But..dat ain't fair! Ye poipusly did dat te Bailey so I would talk wid Angel!" Spot yelled clenching his fists.

"Well now dat ye know me an' Bailey are leavin you two te talk. TALK!" Jack yelled and led me out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Bai. That got too intense foa ya an' I shouldn't ah pushed ya so hard an-"

"Jack!" I yelled and he stopped. I framed his face with my hands. "We had ta do dat. An' I tink dat really helped me. I mean, saying it out loud ta mahself really puts tings inta perspective, ya know?"

Jack grinned and moved forward to kiss me. "Dat's me goil. Always makin' da best outta bad situations."

I laughed. "Yep, dat's me!" Jack pulled me into a hug and I sighed. The place I felt the safest, Jack's arms. We stood this way for a long time and I couldn't think of a place I would rather be for the rest of my life.

* * *

_And that's chapter 18. I'm gonna start writing 19 so that I won't take so long to post it! Please leave a review so I know I still have my readers!_


	19. Talks of Sarah Jacobs

_Junie and Kim- thanks for being patient! Here's the next chappy, dedicated to you two. You both have been helping me get ideas and motivating, thanks a bunch!_

* * *

After a couple of minutes, we didn't hear any yelling in the other room, so we pulled apart. 

"Whudd er you two doin in derre! C'mon! We've got things te do!" Jack yelled banging on the door.

"We're comin!" Spot yelled back.

"Ok so now all we gotta do is get te Manhattan de day befora yer fatha arrives. And Bai? Don' ferget, yer NOT her sista," Jack warned.

"We ain't?" I joked and he glared at me, "alright, alright! Sheesh! Tough crowd! She ain't me sista!"

"Don be getin any ideas. I don' wanna have te go trough whudd Spot and Angel ova hea are," Jack said, sternly, but his eyes showed that he was slightly worried.

"Don worry, she ain't gonna tell. Besides if she does, I'll have te break her neck." Angel cut in, giving me a look.

"Look, I swear I ain't tellin. I know what you'd say if I did," I said, softly, showing Jack I was just joking before and I wouldn't do anything stupid...well, at least not on purpose!

"Good, cuz if ye did I wouldn't eva talk te ye!" Angel nudged my shoulder and I gave her a small smile.

"So whudder we gonna do till den?" Poet asked playing cards with Race, Blaze, Frit and Marbles.

"Well till den we're just gonna have te stay hea and enjoy oua time tageda," Race chuckled as he shuffled.

"Whudds so funny? Ye gots a goil dat looks like yer face?" Angel asked, harshly.

"Ouch! Ye know I think I'm very handsome meself!" he put up his hands in defense.

"Yer de only one," she returned, turning her back on him.

"Look hea, miss know it all! I gots a goil who actually likes me. not including youse!" he said smugly. The boys around him 'ohhh'ed and I looked on, amused.

"Well like I said, she must look like youse te think yer handsome." Angel laughed. Race gave up and went back to his poker game.

"How many days left?" Spot asked.

"Bout three I think," Scott answered.

"It's foua," Angel and I said simulanteously.

"And te think yer oua brodda and ye don know when oua boithday is!" I yelled and pointed a finger at him.

"Well I bet nieda of ye know when mine is!" he said defensively.

"Ye wanna bet?" Angel smirked.

"March 28th!" we both said at the same time.

"Is dat supposed te make me feel betta er woise?" he asked surprised.

"But whudd bout dat Trevor guy? Ain't he still round?" Tricks asked.

"We don really know. Spot coulda scared im off fer all we know," I grinned at Angel, making her see how confident I was that Spot scared him off for the time being.

"He shoulda loined his lesson de foist time!" Spot said satisfied.

"I'm surre ye taught it te im." Angel grabbed his hat. "Besides round hea everyone knows not te mess wid ye."

"All but youse."Spot smiled, lovingly at Angel as she put the hat on.

"Looks good." Jack laughed.

"I wouldn't be talkin cowboy." she pointed to his hat, "At least I ain't wearin one a dose."

"It's a trademark, don be makin funna me hat. Besides I prefer havin dis one den yer's. Wait! It ain't yers, ye took it from Spot. Guess it don count seein as te you ain't got a hat!" Jack laughed at her.

"It's as much hers as it is mine." Spot said brushing a hand through his hair grinning. "Ang, wanna go fer a walk?"

"Shoah. We'll see youse too lata! Don' do anythin' I wouldn't do!" she said starting to walk away.

"You neva do anyting, how would dat be any fun fer us?" I joked and she turned to give me an evil glare before following Spot out the door.

"Wanna go up on the roof?" Jack grinned.

"Do you take all ya goils up on da roof?" I joked, but Jack didn't smile, yet looked a little fidgety. "I was jus jokin', Jack, but id seems like ya did take udda goils up dere. Anyting ya wanna tell me?"

"Ya know, we neva did talk bout Sarah, an' I wanna get dat out in da open," he said once we were out on the roof. "Do ya mind if I smoke?"

I shook my head. "Go ahead. What, exactly, did ya wanna get out in da open?" I was kinda scared, to tell the truth.

"Well, dere ain't anyting, really, dat we need ta talk bout. I just meant dat we was gonna talk bout it, but neva did," Jack said, taking my hand.

"Okay," I replied, shakily. I was worried about what he was gonna tell me. Did he regret breaking up with her?

We sat down at the edge of the wall, neither of us talking. I stared down at the street below, watching Angel and Spot holding hands as they walked. Angel giggled and they turned the corner, out of my sight.

"Bai?" I looked up at him. "I neva did nothin' wid 'er if dats whudd yer thinkin'."

"I wasn't thinkin' dat, Jack," I managed to spit out, disgusted by the image formed in my head.

"Well, den, whudd were ya thinkin' bout?" he pressed and I snapped.

"Why do youse wanna talk bout dis now? We neva talk bout 'er and I neva thought we would, but now all I can think bout is dat you regret it!" I shouted, standing up.

Jack stood up, too, a look of confusion on his face. "Regret whudd, Bailey?"

"Breakin' up wid 'er! Goin' wid me! Take ya pick, Jack! When youse said ya wanted ta talk bout it, I didn't know what ta think, how ta feel, what ta say!" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. "So, do ya regret it?"

Jack came towards me and attempted to pull me into his arms, but I pushed him away. He tried again and I kept struggling, but he managed to hold me against him. "I don't eva wanna hea dat youse was thinkin' dat! I don't regret breakin' up wid Sarah an' I will NEVA regret askin' you ta be me goil," Jack pulled back and placed his hands on either side of my face. "I only wanted ta talk bout it cause I thought youse did."

I scoffed. "Jack? Whea did ya eva come up wid a stupid idea like dat? Goils don' wanna hea bout dere boyfriend's ex goilfriends, period," I explained and then rested my head on his shoulder again.

"Well, I'se sorry den. Can ya eva find it in ya heart ta forgive me?" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't know, Jack," I said and his smile dropped. "Gotta kiss me ta find out." This time he grinned from ear to ear and bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back, but I couldn't keep the thought of him kissing Sarah out of my head. I pulled away, suprising Jack, and gave him a smile. "I'se really tired, Jackey-boy. Let's go ta bed, 'kay?"

Jack nodded and lead me back inside. When he fell asleep, I pondered on what would ever happen if I ever ran into Sarah Jacobs, or even Davey after our last encounter...

That meeting could be VERY interesting...

* * *

_read and review!_


	20. Angel and Spot WHAT?

_Racetrack1899- Glad I inspired you to restart your old fic! I'll keep an eye out and read it!_

_Allie- Thanks! I'm updating as fast as I can! I hope I can get a few more chapters this week!_

_Junie & Kim - what can I say to you two? Kim, thanks for writing a story and inspiring me to write one, too! June, you have been helping me get new ideas for my story and truely make it a whole lot better! haha, got some ideas during meaps! half pint! haha maybe a character for you? Love you both bunches!_

* * *

The next morning I woke up rejuvenated and ready for the day. Jack wasn't in bed with me when I woke up so I didn't worry about waking him up. I saw him talking to Scott in hushed voices and decided to listen in.

"I jus hope dat dey don' do it soon. Dey's too young," Scott said and I saw Jack nod.

"Yer right. I hope dat dey don' eidda," Jack said and then sighed.

"Ah ya alright, Jack? Ya seem kinda down," Scott placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Bai and I were kinda talking bout Sarah las night."

"An'?"

"An' I shouldn't ah started ta talk bout it! I thought she wanted ta, but she didn't. I'ma idiot cause I mighta jus ruined da best relationship I eva had."

"Ye didn't ruin nothin', Jack," I said coming into the room. They both jumped up from the bunkbed.

"How much did ya hea, Bai?" scott asked.

"Enough," I replied shortly, before going up to Jack. "Youse were right when ya wanted ta talk bout it. Id was jus weird, ya know?"

"Yea," he said, unsure. "Ah ya shoah dat ya ain't still mad at me?"

I put on a fake smile. "I'se shoah, Jack." Of course I was still mad! Who wants to know about there boyfriend's ex!

He pulled me into a hug and I returned it. I remembered that I hadn't asked what they were talking about before so I decided to try something to get it out of Scott... "Hey, Scott?"

"Yea?"

"You gave Spot permission to ask Ang, right?"

"Yea, ya know I did. I am da- wait a second! You lil vixen! Youse have been listenin' fer a while! Youse ah terrible!"

"I knew that's what it was! I can't wait ta talk wid Ang!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, no ya don't! She don't know dat ya know so ya can't tell her ya know, ya know?"

"Oh, she dont' gotta know dat I know until I tell her you know dat I know, 'kay?"

"I'se just so confused right now," Jack said and I giggled.

"Don' worry bout it, Jackey boy. An' Scott, she's me sista and she'd tell me anyway, so don' worry bout it."

"Fine, I'se going back inside. See ya," Scott said.

"Listen, Bai. I wanna talk wid Spot, so kin you take Ang ahead wid you and let us talk alone?" Jack asked and I nodded. Angel and Spot came out of the lodging house minutes later. "Whudd took ye so long?" Jack ordered when they came outside.

"Sorry, Spot had a hard time getttin up," Angel smirked.

"We'd betta get goin er else we ain't gonna get any papes," I turned walking away.

"Wait up!" I heard Angel yell and she ran after me. "Whudd's wrong wit youse?"

"Nuttin, Jack wanned te talk te Spot alone so I figurahed you'd follow me if I ran off," I explained and smirked.

"Do ya know whudd dey ah talkin bout?" she asked, practically bouncing.

"Bout youse two gettin hitched," I joked and she blushed. "So it is true! I had me doubts gettin' da info from Scott."

"Well yer not supposed te know. No one is, 'cept fer me, Spot, and Scott."

"Well I kinda found out cuz I dragged it outta Scott," I confessed. "When is it?"

"We ain't surre but we ain't doin it till afta oua fatha leaves. We ain't planning on telling no one till he leaves eida. We really haven't talked bout when it's gonna be cept its not anytime soon."

"He can't afford te get ye a ring so is he gonna wait till he can afford one?"

"I don need a ring." she said confidently.

"Whudd!" Spot yelled and we both turned to face him.

"Whudds wrong Spot?" Angel had concern in her eyes.

"Nuttin, it's nuttin important," he answered shortly.

"Ye surre?" she pressed.

"Yea it's ok. Don't worry bout it."

"Listen te im. C'mon, let's let em talk. I think I gots an idea bout whudd derre talking bout," I saw the far off look in Spot's eyes and decided to help him out.

"Whudd dye think derre talking bout?" she asked and I gave her a look before answering.

"Hello! Think! Whudd have ye been talking bout fer de last few days?"

"You mean just de thing me an Spot was talkin bout since last night," she corrected.

I laughed. "Dat too."

"I don' think we should be talkin' bout it. Me an Spot should talk bout it foist."

"Well, it's just me! An' anyways, I think derre talkin bout it! Youse ah allowed te talk bout it, too," I pushed.

"But I dunno if I wanna talk bout it. When eva I think bout it I get noives," she said, turning slightly pale.

"Oh well why didn't ye just say so. Besides I think I would be noives too gettin married so soon!" I said and she was getting even more pale.

"I really don't wanna hea dat right now."

"Chill, yer gonna be fine. Ye really love im right? If ye do, you'll be fine. He won't let anything happen te you," I put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know dat! I just can't help but think mebe its just dat I ain't ready te get hitched."

"It'll be ok. Yer gonna be fine. C'mon lets just get our papes," I pulled her into the distrubution center and into line, right behind Sketch.

"Whudds new?" Sketch asked.

"Nuttin really, how bout you?" Ang asked.

"I got meself a goil," he stated with a stupid grin.

I scoffed lightly to myself. "Really? Who?" I asked and whispered to Ang, "I think he's lyin."

"Ye don know her. She's a newsie from de Bronx." he smiled.

"Really?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Well I gotta get goin. We're supposed te meet tageda lata."

"Where?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I ain't tellin!" he laughed and walked off to sell his papes.

"Typical!" Angel sighed and we got our papes, heading off to sell.

* * *

_Review Review Review!_


	21. Crazy Spot, Sweet to Sarah

_Sorry this update is so short! I've been meaning to update, but I was stumped when I was half finished with this page! Sorry if this chappy really stinks! Please review!_

_Dear Kim, I know I know, too short... BUT EVERYTHING IS TOO SHORT FOR YOU MISS IMPATIENT! GRRRR! lol love ya!_

* * *

I made sure to keep an eye on Angel when we were selling. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let anything happen to her. She walked over to me around noon. "Bai? I'se gettin' hungry. Youse ready ta go ta tibby's?"

"Shoah. Lets go," I replied and we made the small trip there. As we walked I felt as if someone was staring at me. I turned to see Les and David Jacobs with some girl I didn't recognize. This must be Sarah. I turned back around and quickened my pace. Angel followed suit, not questioning my motives.

We walked in and the first person I saw was Jack, who looked relieved to see us. The first thing I heard was a furious Spot Conlon."Whudd were ye thinkin! I told ye we were sellin tageda!" Spot yelled when we entered.

Angel looked to me for help, but I was too deep in shock to talk. "We thought mebe it would be ok since we weren't goin very far."

"Whudd bout if Trevor found ye? Ye eva think of dat?" he snapped.

She bit her lip. I gave Jack a pleading look and he stood up. "Calm down. Derre back ain't dey. Dey ain't hoit," Jack tried, but Spot wouldn't have it.

"Jack stay outta dis!" Spot yelled at him. Jack looked at me then sat down. "Angel I don' want ye runnin off next time! Youse an Bailey coulda gotten hoit! Trevor almost killed ye de last time he saw ye!"

"I thought we woulda been fine by ourselves. It ain't like derre gonna attack us in de middle of de street," Angel whined, tiredly.

"Ye don know dat! De goons dat hang round im would do anythin! Derre membas from de Crypts Angel!" Spot yelled. She was too afraid to talk and looked down. Spot's expression softened. "Look I'm sorry. I was just worried dats all." he said hugging her. "C'mon lets go outside te talk."

She looked at me and then followed him outside. I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding. "Bai, ah ya okay?" Race asked.

I nodded. "Yea, Race. I'll be fine. I'se don't know if I wanna go back ta Brooklyn, even if it's jus' fer tanight! Spot is insane!" I exclaimed and Race broke out into a grin. I sat down beside him, across from Jack. "How's it rollin', Race?"

"Hey! Don't steal me lines! But, it's goin' alright. How bout wit you? Seems like id ain't going too well, eh?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"ha ha, very funny, Race!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked. "I'se don't see ya standing up ta 'im, Race."

All the boys at our table laughed as his ears turned slightly red. "Hey! None ah youse would, eidda! Besides, Bai, I'se didn' tink youse would let 'im tawk ta you like dat!"

"See, Race, dat's da ting; he wuddn't tawkin' ta me, jus Ang," I said and winked. I looked across to Jack and he looked slightly concerned. "Jack, ya ain't mad, ah ya?"

"Honestly?" he asked and I nodded. "I'se extremely mad atcha, but I'se happy youse ah okay. If anyting happened ta ya... I dunno whudd I woulda done."

"Well, nuttin happened, Jack. I'se a big goil, I kin take care ah meself!" I said and stood up, walking out.

"Bai! Wait!" I heard him behind me, but I just kept walking, turning every once in a while to see how close he was. Bad idea. I ran smack into someone, not falling over but causing them to drop the basket they were carrying.

"Aw, I'se sorry! I din't see ya dere," I helped the lady pick up her laundry, never looking at her face, until... I gave her the basket, just as Jack caught up, and looked into the eyes of Sarah Jacobs. I decided to make it hard for Jack, seeing as he looked terribly uncomfortable. I stuck out my hand. "Bailey Bloom."

She looked at my hand, never shaking it. She shifted the basket, silently trying to state she had her hands full... I'll bet... "Sarah Jacobs," she stated, not even looking at me, but at the boy behind me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah," I said, dropping my accent to show her I was as literate as she.

She looked me up and down. "Charmed I'm sure. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"You know my boyfriend, Jack, right?" I decided to rub the salt in the wound, pissed at both of them for completely different reasons.

"Bailey!" Jack muttered but I just smiled at Sarah.

"Yes, we were acquaintances once," she said bitterly.

"'Acquaintances'? I thought Jack said you were-"

"Nice ta see ya, Sarah. We'll let ya go now," Jack covered my mouth, but I bit his hand and he put it down. He didn't let out any noise, but walked a few steps away, shaking his hand.

"Now, Jack, I wasn't done talking with Sarah here! We've just started talking!" I gave her a smile and turned to face him, giving him a 'there's nothing you can do about it' look and turned back to Sarah. "I've met your brothers. Such charming boys, they are!"

"Yes. Thats, uh, Davey and Les for you," she returned, obviously annoyed with me because I wasn't being mean to her at all.

"Well, I guess we _should _let you be on your way, Sarah. Nice talking with you!" I smiled and elbowed Jack in the stomach.

"Yeah, nice seeing ya or whatever," he muttered as she walked off. "I can't believe ya did dat, Bai! Ah ya trying ta piss me off?"

I got up into his face, gritting my teeth, and said, "I don' know whudd ya ah tawkin' bout, Jack! I was jus being sweet ta dat goil! Nuttin wrong wid dat, is dere?" He growled at me and I just shook my head. "Ise goin' ta walk back ta Brooklyn and den goin' ta sleep. An' **DON'T **ya dare send someone ta make shoah dat Ise get dere! I'se a big goil!" I spat and walked off.

He tried to follow at first, but I took off in a sprint when he was still lost in the crowd. I didn't stop until I reached the Brooklyn bridge where I slowed to a walk.

I saw two people swimming when I reached the docks and realised it was Spot and Angel; both laughing. I smiled, slightly, before walking inside. I headed straight to my bunk and fell to an exhausted sleep.


	22. Talks All Around

_I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long! I just hope all of you have been patient! I'm going to finish this story if it kills me, same think with all my others. Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm really sorry and I hope that this chapter, and the ones to come VERY SOON, will make you all less mad at me!_

* * *

"So youse an' ang woik everyting out?" 

"Yea, everytings good. Gave er' a lil swimmin' lesson."

I woke up hearing a conversation between Jack and Spot. I sat up and looked around. They were nowhere in sight. Shaking my head, I stood up and went searching for the loud voices. I found them all sitting on the bunks, some playing poker, others craps, while some were reading books. Jack and Spot were next to the big poker game, talking as they watched.

"Ya know, people 'round ere do believe in sleepin'. Dey don' wanna listen ta all ah yas yappin' all night!" I said and plopped down inbetween Race and Skittery.

"Well, sorry, _princess,_ some of us don' go ta bed as early as youse do!" Race joked, looking at me for a moment before looking back at the game.

"Yea, well, shuddap, Race! Nobody asked youse ta tawk moah," I slapped him on the back and stood back up. "Jus keep it down, okay guys?"

"Wait, Bai. Kin I tawk ta ya?" Jack stood up and made his way over to me.

I shook my head. "Jack, now ain't da time ta be-"

"Yea, Jackey-boy, Ise was gonna tawk wid 'er. She told me eariler ta wake 'er up ta tawk, but I fergot," Spot, recognizing that I didn't want to talk to Jack, came to my rescue.

I sighed in relief. "Sorry, Jack. When Ise done wid 'im, den I will come get you, 'kay?" He nodded and sat back down. Spot nodded towards the entrance to the roof and I just started walking there. "Thanks, Spot. Dat was real nice whatcha did back dere and I-"

"Stop, Bailey. I didn' do it fer youse. I need ta tawk wid ya. Listen, I know dat youse tink I ain't good enough fer Angel, and dats okay. I love 'er, though, and dere aint nothin' youse kin do ta keep me from 'er."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Spot! I ain't tryin' ta keep ya from Ang! I know dat ya love 'er and I know dat she loves ya, too. All I want is da best fer Ang, and frankly, I tink dat da best ting fer Ang... is ta be wid youse," I said, looking him straight in the eyes. "Ise neva seen 'er so happy den when she's wid youse. 'Er whole face lights up when see tawks bout ya and deres only good tings comin' outta 'er mouth bout ya. Yer da one fer 'er," I said and stood up.

"Ya really tink so, Bailey?"

"I know so, Spot," I smiled at him. "Now dat wese got dat outta da way, Ise got some unfinished business ta attend ta."

"Tanks, Bai. I'se really glad dat youse ah on me side now," Spot stood up and started inside.

"Ise neva said I was on yer side. Jus dat youse and Ang are good tagedda. If ya break 'er heart, youse don't wanna evea run inta me again, ya got dat?"

"Shoah ting, Bai. But if I eva hoit 'er, I'd come right to ya so you'd kill me right away. I don't eva wanna hoit 'er. I'll send Jack up ere, 'kay?" I nodded and he went inside.

Things were so much less complicated when I was younger. I mean, there was always my secret that I had to hide from my real family, but I felt more free for some reason. I was just Angel's friend and I didn't have one hundred guys around me all the time. And then there was Andrew... my 'brother'. I missed him more than anything. I never had anytime to grieve for him. And the tears just started flowing.

"Bailey? Is everyting alright?"

I quickly wiped my face, changing my expression so I seemed happy, and turned to Jack. It was just like lying to him, but I pushed that aside. I could deal with it on my own. "Everytings fine, Jack. Sit down."

He sat across from me, but he looked at me concerned. "Whudds goin' on, Bai? Youse got me worried."

"I jus wanna say dat Ise sawry, Jack. Don't interupt me, jus hea me out, 'kay? Ise sawry bout da Sarah ting, the WHOLE Sarah ting. I know dat youse jus wanted ta get it out in da open and I know dat it was mean ta rub us bein' tagedda in 'er face, but I couldn't help it. I was mad. I kin understand dat ya still mad at me fer takin' Ang out on my own, but you know she can't jus be afraid ah walkin' outside wid out one a yas wid 'er forevah. I'm jus trying ta let 'er live as normal of a life as she can," I said everything I had to say to him in about 2 breaths. I looked up at him to see confusion. I opened my mouth to repeat myself, but I was cut off.

"Yeah, I was mad about everything, Bai, but I kin get past dat. I love you and I know dat youse ah just lookin' out fer Angel's best interest. I understand, trust me," Jack said and pulled me close, kissing my lips gently. "Ise always lookin' out fer yer best interest."

I smiled. "I love you, Jack Kelly."

"I love you, too, Bailey Bloom."

* * *

_ah, another cute moment with my favorite couple... so sweet... PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!_


	23. Talks of Fathers and What Not

_It's been a while. I'm sooooo sorry! I'm just getting back into writing! I've had a rough month.. but I'm back! Heres a new chapter for all of you!

* * *

_

**Chapter 23**

"Bailey no it's fine really. All we did was go te de docks an we had a swimmin lesson. He didn't yell at me afta we left de restaurant. He apologized too," Angel smiled. "He said he didn't mean te yell an he was just worried we coulda gotten hoit. Or woise, killed."

"So dat was how ye solved yer problems? Apologize an swim tageda. Wow I thought real couples actually kiss an make up, but Ise guess Ise was wrong," I joked and she half glared at me.

"Well if ye really must know I enjoyed our time swimmin. Besides yer lucky he didn't yell at ye. I don think Jack woulda liked it if ye were swimmin wid him," she giggled.

"Hey! Me an Cowboy are just fine thank ye. He trusts me jus like I trust him. Besides Spot ain't me type, if I even 'ad a type. I think I like him betta as a friend."

"So ye two are friends, I thought ye had a problem wid his attitude."

"I do but it don mean we ain't friends. We talked an had a long discussion bout ye."

"Me? Whudd I do?"

"Oh nuttin in particular. C'mon it late. Let's get some rest."

"Hold on yer not gonna say nuttin bad?"she lifted her eyebrow and I just shrugged at her. "Alright if ye wanna. Nite."

I waited until she fell asleep before I could really fall into my thoughts. I was getting over the fact that Jack wanted to talk about his relationship with Sarah. He just wanted to be open with me, and I love that. It just erked me, you know? I mean, I didn't expect her to be that pretty. And after meeting Davey I was dreading when I would finally meet Sarah.

I thought about my so-called father who doesn't know I exist. He wants to meet Angel. He knows about Scott, but he just wants to meet with Angel. Isn't that fishy right there? I mean, if he was turning a new leave, he would want to meet his son, too, right? Maybe he just wants Ang cause he's some sicko or maybe he just wanted to meet with them separately? I sighed. I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.

"Psst! Psst!" I looked around the room and my gaze fell on Angel, who was fast asleep. I looked towards the door and saw Jack. I smiled and held up a finger, signaling that I would only be a minute. He nodded and closed the door.

I tried to get out of bed as quietly as possible. One slight sound and Angel would wake up. I managed to get off the top bunk silently and I was creeping towards the door. I was two steps away, with my hand reached out for the knob, when the floor creaked, loudly. I cringed and looked toward her.

She stirred and opened her eyes, focusing them on me. "Whudd are ye doin?" she asked me.

I panicked. "Uuhh nuttin I just had te use de bathroom. Its really early, Ang. Why don'tcha go back te bed?"

"I can tell its early cuz its still dark out," she stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Jus go back ta bed!" I whispered, harshly and left the room. I found Jack in the hallway. "Hey."

"Hey. Did ya wake Ang?"

"Yeah, but she went back ta bed. Whatcha need, Jackey?"

He pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek. "Whudd? I can't get me goil up in da middle ah da night ta tawk wid 'er?"

I giggled softly and kissed his lips. "Yea, since when has dat evah been ya reason fer wantin' ta see me?"

"Dat's true, too, so believe whudd evah ya wanna. Ise really did wanna know how ya felt bout going ta meet ya fatha."

I shuddered at that. Jack just held me closer and waited for my reply. "Well... I ain't even consoined wit myself any moah. I mean, da whole ting seems fishy, ya know? I mean, why wouldn't he wanna meet Scott? He wants ta meet Ang, but not 'is son, too? He's up ta somethin', and I'se gonna find out whudd dat is."

"Now, Bai, don't do somethin' stupid. Youse ah gonna meet 'im, but ya ain't gonna interagate da guy, 'kay? I mean dat."

I looked into his eyes and knew he meant business. I wasn't going to give him a straight answer. Instead, I pushed him against the nearest wall, and kissed him senseless. Of course, he responded immediately, holding on to my hips. I put my hands in his hair and stood on my tippy- toes to get up to his height.

Jack had a better idea and picked me up. He took me to the other side of the hall and put my back against that wall. I was so absorbed in Jack, but I heard laughter.

I turned my head to see Spot and Scott looking at us. Scott had his arms crossed as though he were mad, but his eyes were amused. "Well, well, well. What have we hea? Gettin' fresh wid me sista, Kelly? I don't need ta kick some ass, do I?"

Spot just kept laughing the whole time. I glared at him and he stopped, clearing his throat. I then looked to Scott. "Don'tcha worry bout me, big brudda. I kin handle myself, thank youse. Now why don't youse run off ta Manhattan where youse ah suppose ta be!"

Jack kissed my cheek and followed after Spot and Scott. He was probably going to say goodbye to Scott who was actually leaving for Manhattan now. The rest of us were going to leave later that day.

Damn Scott. He always ruins my Jack moments!

* * *

_How'd you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	24. Meeting Henry Rabideau

_Thank you ALL for your patience! Heres a LONGGG chapter for you all! 1,866 words long! Hope you enjoy!_

_**

* * *

Chapter 24 **_

Later that day, Jack, Spot, Angel and myself were all heading towards Manhattan for the meeting with our father.

"Where are we supposed te meet im?" Angel asked me and I shrugged.

"I dunno, yer gonna have te ask Scott when we get ta Manhattan. He should know, he's de one takin us."

There was barely anymore talking. Angel was too nervous and I was too anxious. Don't ask me why, but I was. Jack and Spot were the only ones talking and they were talking to each other so I couldn't hear. We saw Spot as soon as we got there. He was talking to Snipeshooter and Race.

He stood up and came over to us. "Have fun Jack?" he smirked and quirked his eyebrow.

"Whudd er ye talkin bout?" Angel asked, confused as always.

"Well.. uh, ya see-" Jack started, but Scott interupted him.

"I don think its got anythin te do wid youse so don worry bout it." He patted Angel's head, continually.

"Well it ain't like I don't got an idea bout whudds goin' on," She said and grabbed his hand to stop him then looked towards me.

I groaned. I didn't want her waking up last night because I didn't want to explain anything! "C'mon lets just go," I said and started to drag her behind me. Once we were far enough away I said, "Look, nuttin happened, we just wanned te talk. I swear, just don bring it back up alright?"

"Ok, ok!" she replied and stopped in the road. I assumed she was just waiting for the others.

I made my way to walk with Jack, who quickly grabbed my hand. It was like he could sense that I needed his strength to help me through this hard time. I just needed **_him._** Period. I looked up at him and he looked back down at me. He winked and pulled me closer to him, giving me a side hug. I whispered into his chest how much I loved him and even though he didn't hear me, I knew he knew.

Scott didn't say where we were going but to just follow him. I was extremely nervous, but to everyone else I looked anxious. I felt sick to my stomach. Of course I knew that he didn't know who I was, but he was still my father. I wish I just would've stayed back at the lodging house!

"He wrote te go te da countah and ask fer im," Scott explained and we started walking in.

"Are ye surre ye wanna do dis?" Ang asked Scott and me, grabbing my arm.

"Yea, c'mon don ye wanna know whudd he's like?" I asked using an excited tone so she would agree to meet him still. She needed this, whether she knew it or not, and she wanted to meet him.

"Not really. We're talkin bout de guy dat left oua mudda! I can't believe dat youse wanna go meet im!"

"C'mon lets go. We're doin dis. Ye already agreed." Spot said pulling her into the apartment building.

Her last comment left me thinking. He was a horrible man, and yet I couldn't help but want to meet him. Was I crazy? "Whudds his name?" I asked as we went to the counter.

"Its Rabideau. Henry Rabideau," Scott replied and Angel went up to the desk.

"Excuse me but is Mr. Rabideau here? I'm his daughter, he asked me to meet him here."

"Yes. Uumm he's up a three flights, at room 300," the man answered.

"Thank you," Angel smiled sweetly at him and turned back at us. She looked at Scott expectantly.

He led the way to the stairs and we started up. It was quite the walk, very long. But that was the irony. We had waited so long already to meet this man, why not wait a little longer as we climbed the three flights of stairs? "Well at last we're gonna meet him." Scott smiled as we reached the third floor.

We walked to room 300. Angel was first to the door, Spot right next to her gripping her hand tightly. Scott was behind them followed by Jack and I. Angel knocked twice.

I was a nervous reck, but I kept it hidden on the inside. That was one thing I always tried to do was keep every emotion bottled inside. Jack knew me too well and knew when I needed his comfort. Sensing it now, he grabbed my hand.

A man soon came to the door. Scott was almost a spitting image of him. I squeezed Jack's hand as he spoke. "You would be Angel am I correct?" he asked looking at Angel.

"Yes, I am," she replied looking cool and confident. I was sure that Spot had a lot to do with that.

"Good." He looked towards Scott, eyeing him up and down. He then turned towards me, a look of confusion on his face which didn't go unnoticed by me. He looked quickly at Jack and then Spot before facing Angel again. "Would you mind telling me who these people are?" he asked giving the boys dirty looks and me confusioned looks. "Well why don't you come in first." he said, the one kind thing that came out of his mouth.

We sat down at the couch; he looked at each one of us several times. He was mostly looking towards Scott and Angel. It was like he was trying to avoid looking at me. Like the sight of me hurt his eyes or something. This made me confused. He never knew about me, right? If he didn't then why was he looking at me like he just saw a ghost?

"I'm surprised ye don know yer own son," Angel practically yelled, snapping me out of my reverie. "This is Scott, yer son."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him since he was four or so." he said uncomfortably. I knew that he recognized him. I don't know why he was playing dumb with Angel... what was this guy up to!

"This is Jack and Bailey, they are close friends of ouas. And this is Spot. Me boyfriend." Angel tried to break the ice more. The guy barely looked towards us when we were introduced. "Uumm I would like to know why ye left us. Well I wasn't even born when ye left but dat's aid de point." Angel went straight to the point. She never was one for beating around the bush.

"I don't think I should be lying to you so I will answer you truthfully, I found another woman. I needed money and she was richer than your mother was at the time. We couldn't afford to feed the three of us and pay for the medical bills while she was in labor," He answered, quite smugly.

"So ye left her te do it by herself right?" Angel snarled.

"Your mother was able to do it as I see now," he argued and I gripped Jack's hand harder. I wanted to punch this man. He left my family and was the reason I didn't get to be in that family! Who did this jerk think he was!

"She's dead because ye left us!" Angel screamed and stood up. "I think ye have no right to ask to see me. I can't believe yer me fatha of everyone in de woild!"

Spot stood too and followed her to the door. "I think we need te go now. Youse guys comin?"

"Yea we're comin." Jack answered and helped me stand. I silently thanked him. I didn't think I would be able to do it on my own.

"Wait!" my supposed 'father' yelled, catching us before we left. "I want to meet you and talk again. It's important. I want what's best for you both. Tomorrow at noon. Please I will meet you at the restaurant a few blocks away. It's where all the boys go at noon." He practically begged Scott and Angel. I couldn't help but think 'why not me too dad?' I shook that out of my head. Well, at least calling him dad. That was something he wasn't.

"Alright, We'll all be there." Scott answered.

"Don ye mean ye three." I muttered, only Jack hearing me.

"Good." he smiled.

"Why did ye say yes? I don like de guy. He gives me de creeps," Angel asked when we left the building.

"Well wouldn't ye want some people te see im?" Scott asked, seemingly hinting towards something, but I didn't understand.

Angel didn't appear to know, either. "Hold on, ye mean like de newsies…." She answered, sounding a bit confused.

"Yes, just think, Race is pretty good at following im, maybe he could investigate de guy."

"Ooohh, I thought ye wanned te actually get te know de guy." She said, sarcastically.

"Well I do, c'mon he's oua dad. Don ye wanna know whudd he's like?"

"No, I don wanna know a guy dat decides te see us when its oua boithday just te ask one a us, me, te marry some rich man. He didn't come see us when we were lil er when oua mudda died."

"I know yer right, but at least try te know im befora yer all I hate im an I want im te die ok?"

"Look I know yer probably right, but I can't help de way I feel. I'm sorry." she said and walked off towards Tibby's. Spot gave me a look. I nodded and he followed after Angel.

Scott headed off after them, not saying anything to Jack or me. I sighed and closed my eyes. "C'mon." Jack said and I opened my eyes. "Let's go sit ovah dere."

I looked to where his hand was pointing toward a bench. I nodded and let him guide me there. We sat in silence for a while. He was waiting for me to talk when I was ready. "So... dat was me fadda, Jack," I tried to joke, but my laugh came out as a sob.

I didn't let any tears fall. I choked them all back inside. "No, Bai! Don't do dat! Youse always try ta hide yer feelin's from me an da uddas, but ya can't do dat. I know how upset ya are, you can't hide dat from me. I know ya too well. If ya need ta cry, den cry. I ain't gonna judge ya fer cryin'!"

I looked him in the eyes. "He don't deserve me tears, Jack. Dat's why I ain't cryin'. He don't deserve any ah dem! Da man's a monster an I don't know why Scott wants ta get ta know him so much any moah. I know Ise did befoah, but Ise got me fill ah dat man fer da rest ah me life," I said to him, half lying but half saying the truth of how I really felt. Jack didn't need to know how he was looking at me strangely. That was something for me to know.

"C'mon, cowgoil. Lets go get some lunch," he said and stood up. He offered me his hand and we walked to Tibby's in silence.

* * *

_REVIEW TIME! C'MON, THIS WAS A LONG ONE AND I NEED SOME FEEDBACK!_


	25. A Guilty Conscience Needs To Confess

_Thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! Bailey's story is coming close to an end... so sad! But, if you haven't already, you should really read the Sister Stories to Bailey's Story. They are Doodle's Story by asianinvasionand Angel's Story by pearblossom. There is a sequel to Angel's story in progress, too. Hope you all enjoy our stories!_

* * *

_**Chapter 25:A Guilty Conscience Needs To Confess**_

When Jack and I arrived at Tibby's there were only a few newsies left eating lunch. We sat with Skittery and Bumlets. I sat next to Skitts and Jack next to Bumlets.

"Heya, guys. How's it goin'?" I asked.

"Not too bad, Bai. Ya just missed ya sista," Skittery replied.

"Yeah, Bai. Ya sista is up ta no good. She's havin' Race spy on ya faddah so dat she knows if he's a bad guy er not," Bumlets said, looking towards me and then Jack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's makin' Race get involved in dis? I could kill er right now!" I said, my temper boiling. How could she do that to him? What if he got caught and they did something to him in order to get to Angel? What if-

"Bailey, relax. Race knows how ta handle hisself. He's a big boy an' he'd appreciate dat ya knew dat," Jack took my hand over the table.

"Why ah ya so worried, Bai? Race kin take care ah hisself! He's been doin' it fer years, now. Ya don't hafta worry bout a ting," Skittery put his arm around me and gave me a side hug.

"Yea, I know Race kin handle hisself. I jus worry sometimes, ya know?" I lied out loud to my friends and boyfriend. Who was I kidding? I knew that Trevor was involved with my father. I knew how powerful his people were. I knew that my friend could be in shear danger, but I did nothing... I was a coward.

We went back to the lodging house after eating. I didn't eat much because I was too full with my guilt. He was already out spying before I could get a chance to talk to him; to warn him, really. We were messing with powerful people. Everything we did to them would have a big consequence.

I barely slept at all. I didn't want to sleep until Race got home. Jack was fast asleep beside me, holding me close to him. I wanted to just shut my eyes and enjoy practically the only time alone with him. My conscience wouldn't rest. He could tell because he started to stir.

"Bailey? You up?" he whispered. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was sleeping. I know I can't lie to his face. He'll know that somethings wrong! "Bai, tawk ta me. I know ya ah awake. Please, baby."

I caved. I flipped around so I was facing him. I clung to him, my face in his chest. "It ain't fair, Jack! It jus ain't fair!"

He instantly went into comfort mode. He rubbed my back, kissed my head and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. "Jus calm down, Bai. Tell me whudds wrong."

"Everyting is wrong, Jack. Dey jus don't see it! Neither do youse. Me fadda is a bad man. Ang is right bout dat one. Ise known bout him since me mudda told me the truth bout 'er being me ma! Ise followed dat man 'round. Mr. Bloom helped me find 'im. He's got lots ah udda kids. He don't desoive any ah dem.

"He's got moah den he even knows bout. Me! An' if he knew bout me, he'd be chasing me like he's chasing afta Angel," I went on a rampage. I finally looked up into his eyes. "He looked at me taday like he saw a ghost. I tink he recoginzes dat I'se look jus like me mudda, but he don't wanna see it. It's like its hard fer him ta look at me, Jack."

He was silent for a while, just listening to me go on and on. When I paused, he was still silent. After a minute, he said, "well, I know how much ya wanted ta meet 'im. I know dat youse have been suspicious bout 'im fer a while, too. But I ain't gonna say dat I ain't happy dat he don't really know youse ah 'is daughta. If he knew dat, I'd be in da same situation as Spot, an' he ain't a happy man right now.

"Dis guy is tryin' ta tear Angel from 'im, he knows dat, I know dat, an' youse know dat. Scott don't wanna see it cause it's 'is dad and he jus wants ta get ta know 'im. I love youse, Bailey, and I don't want ta be in Spot's shoes.

"Don't go running off ta tell dis man dat youse ah 'is kid. Cause if ya do, I'm gonna get all da money Ise got saved up and we'se is gonna run off ta Santa Fe, New Mexico wherea he'll neva find us. I'se gonna make ya marry me and den he won't be able ta find ya wid ya name cause you'd be Bailey Kelly, not Bailey Bloom. I'll keep ya locked away in me bedroom if Ise hafta," Jack said and I smiled.

"I ain't gonna do dat, Jack, but it does sound very tempting cause ah whudd you'd do if I did," I winked. "I ain't dat stupid, Jackey boy. I jus worry bout me sista."

"Youse worry bout everyting an' everyone," Jack said. "Dere ain't nothing dats gonna happen ta Ang. I won't let it, Spot an' Scott definately won't let it, and da guys won't let it, neidda. You don't need ta protect 'er, cause we will. Don't ya be worryin' bout Race, eidda, because if he ain't already home, he's still getting doit on ya fadda. He's fine. Now, go ta bed, Bailey. Its wayyy past ya bed time, young lady!"

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you, Jack Kelly."

"I love ya too, Bailey Bloom," he replied and snuggled in closer to me.

I woke the next morning feeling extremely relaxed. I wasn't as worried as I was yesterday before my talk with Cowboy. Then again, he always has a way of relaxing my conscience. He wasn't there when I woke. I bet he just wanted to make me sleep more.

I got up and wandered out into the bunkroom where all the guys were. There I found Crutchy sitting on his bunk. I smiled and walked over to him. "Heya, Crutchy! How's it rollin'?"

"Heya, Bailey! How ah ya? I haven't tawked wit you in a while," he replied and motioned for me to sit with him. "How was Brooklyn?"

"Brooklyn's Brooklyn, Crutchy. It ain't home. Manhattan's home. Wherea you guys ah."

"You mean wherea _Jack _is, **_cowgoil_**," he joked and I playfully swatted at him.

"Yea, wherea Jack is, too! But you guys have become me family, Crutchy. Each ah youse is me bruddas, jus like Scott an' Kev," I said in all seriousness.

He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. "Youse is like a sista ta me, too, Bai, but ya ain't a sista ta all ah dese guys. Some ah dem ah waitin' fer Jackey ta mess up so dey can call you DERE goil."

"Yea, but dat'll neva happen, Crutchy." We both turned to see Jack standing next to Crutchy's bunk. "She's me goil an' she's gonna be me goil fer a longgg time. I hope all ah yas heard dat!" Jack yelled for everyone to hear.

Their replies were 'yea, shoah' and 'whuddeva ya say, Jackey-boy'. I looked up at him and glared. "Way ta go, Jack! Youse just ruined me chances wid all des boys!"

He got an evil look in his eyes and made a move to grab me. I jumped up and ran. Everyone was helping me as Jack chased me around the bunkroom. I was almost to the stairs when I tripped on someones foot and almost fell on my face. I grabbed a bunk to stop myself from falling. As soon as I got my balance back, Jack had grabbed me. He threw me over his shoulder. "Ise gotcha now, Bailey! An' youse ah mine fer good!"

I laughed as he carried me back over to Crutchy. He set me down, kissed me quickly, and then went to join a poker game. As I watched them start to play it reminded me of Race.

"Hey! Why ah ya all playin' wid out me? Scared Ise gonna take ya money away?" Race said as he entered the bunkroom. I was relieved to say the least. He didn't stay long. He went straight into Angel's room. I quirked my head, but realised that he was probably going to tell her what he found out.

Spot had enter right behind Racetrack. He made his presence clear to everyone, but mostly wanted my attention. He motioned to my room and I nodded, getting up and following him. As I was about to enter, I heard Kid Blink say, "wow, Jack. Spot just took ya goil away from ya in bout 2 seconds! Dats purdy sad!" and everyone laughed.

"Whudds up, Spot?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Well, Ang asked Race ta get some doit on ya fadda. See whudd kinda man-"

I cut him off. "I know all bout it, Spot. Some ah da boys ovah hoird da conversation at Tibby's yestahday. I jus wanna know whudd he found out."

"Yea, I figured ya knew someting. Ya don't usually just follow me into a room wid out questioning me in front ah everyone," he grinned and I laughed.

"Dats true. Well, why don't we go see what he said?" I suggest and he nodded.

We walked out of my room and headed for Angel's room where Race was just leaving.

"Hey whudd he say?" I asked as soon as I walked in.

"How did ye find out…ho wait yer wid Spot….obvioiusly he told!" she said and glared at Spot.

"Don't worry we ain't gonna tell Scott," I said, knowing that she would tell me then.

"Good. Well Mr. Rabideau has mora'n one wife, he's got three." I knew about this already. It wasn't a suprising thing anyways.

"Well dats not surprisiin," Spot said, sitting down.

"I know." Angel replied. "An', he's got seven kids besides us. He's sold some ah 'is kids, Bai! Pulitzer's son is really 'is son and he sold 'im to 'im! An' he want 'im ta marry 'is sista!"

"Lemme guess," Spot said, "Youse ah da sista."

Angel could only cringe as he said this. I spoke up. "Well, whudd ah wese gonna do?"

"Look, Ise promised Race dat I wouldn't let 'im find out dat yer oua sista. Besides, dere ain't nothin' we can do."

We all walked out of the room to see Scott yelling at Race. Someone obviously ratted him out or Scott found out himself somehow.

"Can ye please stop!" Angel yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned to look at her. "Please! I don't wanna hear anymoah!" She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran out of the lodging house, embarassed most likely.

Spot made a move to go to her, but I stopped him. "She needs time alone, Spot. Let her go." He nodded and we all stood there in silence at what had just happened.

* * *

_Its getting really deep in here! REVIEW TIME!_


End file.
